Keeping To My Morals
by Carnivalgirl
Summary: AU. RLNT. She's an excitable fifth year with bright pink hair and outfits to match. He's a mild sixth year with dark chocolate and a secret to match. What happens when they end up living together one fine summer? And what does Sirius have to do with it?
1. Hairy Things

**Hello!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers of Acid Pops and Chocolate, and also Cabbages and Chocolate. I can't respond to all the reviews because that would just be...massive, but thank you all so, so much. I love French so much, so I always do stuff with that language. If it interests anyone, we had to write a love song in French and I totally used the 'chou' thing. And yes, Mrs Lupin is completely and uterrly based on Vianne Rocher. I came up with the idea of an HP/Chocolat crossover at about midnight, you know when you stay up and think of strange ideas that sound good then and stupid in the morning? Yeah. This is one of those, but I thought it sounded OK. Tonks is ever-so-slightly based on myself here, as I am the only teenager I know inside out.**

**The AU**

I've gotten into trouble for not explaining AUs properly, so here you go. Everything's the same, including the magic and Remus is still a werewolf (I hate it when people get rid of that!). But Tonks is around the same age as Sirius and Remus, about a year younger if that. She doesn't see them much as she's in a different year, and is also in Hufflepuff. To be honest, I think Tonks would have been in Gryffindor because all the best people are, but I needed an excuse. And she is so not a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw.

**New Summer(?)'s Resolutions**

1. LOSE WEIGHT! _(Went swimming with Mum today…urgh. Had to be bribed with a bar of chocolate to show myself. I understand why pregnant women have their own classes now, poor things probably can't bear to show themselves.)_

2. Get fit _(But not too much. I do NOT want to turn into one of those muscular women men won't approach in case they throw them or something)_

3. Get a boyfriend _(I don't really want one. But now even Afro Diety (That skinny girl with the hair) has got one so if I haven't got one I'll be a Larry)_

4. If not a boyfriend, just snog a boy _(Don't want to do that much, but we're not going on holiday so I need something to talk about on the train)_

5. Avoid cousins. _(Ew. Is all I can say)_

6. Put CDs back into boxes. _(OK, so I've bought the Gremlins album three times because I keep stepping on it!)_

7. Start wearing make up. _(Saw Hufflepuff boys fooling around with Afro's warpaint. If boys are doing it before me, there must be something wrong)_

**2nd July**

**10:00 am**

Had a very healthy breakfast of wholemeal toast. It tasted like cardboard, so I put some chocolate spread on it. Being healthy is fun.

**11:00 am**

Mum is tidying up compulsively. Not that that's unusual, but I had to Leviosa my wardrobe so she could get under it, which is a bit stupid. Especially since there was a hairy great SPIDER under it. I ran for my life.

**12:00 am**

I am now under the stairs in hiding from Hairy Great Things. Dad has been calling me for a while now. I feel like that girl from I Capture the Castle. What a great book, not. I hate romance, it's stupid. I'll probably grow up to be a hermit or a nun or something awful like that. I'll live in a flat with my ice cream and alcopops and Afro will be living it up with Hairy Gary in a Hairy house with lots of Hairy kids. Ugh. I'm going to be a Hairy Thing's godmother. Hope it isn't catching.

**12:01 am**

I think I am developing a phobia of Hairy Things. I ought to keep notes, it'll make it easier for my shrink to analyse my brain in 30 years time when I am a hermit with Hairy problems.

**12:02 am**

What if my shrink is hairy? Then what do I do?

**12:03 am**

Knowing my luck, I'll get married to a gorilla, or maybe a wolf. Wolves are actually quite pretty.

**12:04 am**

Did I just call a wolf pretty?

**12:05 am**

OK, I really am insane. There was probably some hallucinogenic mould on that bread. Knowing my parents, they've probably started a farm. No wonder health freaks are always so weird. If I have to sit next to Afro when she's doing her Drum Kit impression again, I'll die.

**12:06 am**

I did try to join in, but I got a bit confused with the knee and the clicks and the "wicha-wicha". I ended up sounding more like a rapping thunderstorm.

**6:00 pm**

Have had incredibly stimulating afternoon avoiding Hoover-Mum (They have a lot in common, they're noisy, tidy and I don't like being around them when they're together) and Hairy Things. Dad has checked for Hairy things, bless him. I told him he needed a shave, and he said he was growing a beard, so he wasn't going to. Help me…I'm going bald before the Hair closes in on me.

**6:01 pm **

There's a THING knocking at my door. Better put away the chocolate in case they see me. _(OK, the new diet isn't working. But today doesn't count. And it's Fair Trade, so…yeah.) _

"Coo-ee! Nymphadora!" says a haughty, girly voice.

"Who are you !" I squeak.

"Your favourite cousin!" The Voice has abandoned pretence. It is quite deep, masculine. Not Elvis-deep, more of a Sexy-Russian-Guy-from-that-Muggle-Movie deep. I would be posing sexily on my bed by now with my pash wrapped around me, if I weren't about to faint from the sheer horror of the THING that opened my door.

Sirius is here. With a suitcase.

If this doesn't drive me insane, nothing will.


	2. Little Yellow Things

A/N: Kudos to my reviewers, although I totally don't know what kudos means. Have some choc ices, darlings.

**1 am (not the diary, just the time)**

"Tonks, truth or dare?"

"I am not playing that."

"Why?"

"_Because _I do NOT want to accept a dare from the most infamous prankster in Hogwarts."

"Fine, truth it is. Do you have a boyfriend?"

"I..." I really wasn't sure what to say. Normally we'd have some Veritaserum, but I'd run out, thank Merlin. I dread to think what Sirius would drag out of me. "No. I don't. Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"I...I kissed my brother once. Bella dared me, stupid cow."

"Family doesn't count."

"I'm not GAY!" I tutted maturely. Boys can be so immature sometimes, they worry far too much. But then, Sirius was as far as I knew the most "straight" guy in existence, he had as many girlfriends as he did Dungbombs. And that is way too much for the normal, sane person.

"OK, Tonks. Have you ever been in love?"

"No." I admittedly a bit too quickly. The truth was, I'd never even had a crush. The only thing close to one was that time I was in the library. A bunch of Slytherins were making fun of me and it was really cutting me deep. I felt like I was going to cry and did my best, as usual, to hold it in. But, too late, they saw, and started throwing books at me. Charming peeps, Slytherins.

Thankfully, though, we weren't the only ones in the library. A mysterious person had been sitting across the way from me, their nose firmly buried in a thumping great book. I assumed they were a Ravenclaw, but I was wrong. Mysterious slammed his book on the table, startling the Slytherins. I saw the red and gold of his tie and his Prefect badge glimming in the sun as he stood up. My heart skipped a beat. I was being rescued by a knight in scruffy uniform.

"Books, children, are meant to be read. I've always assumed fourth years were intelligent enough to understand that, I suppose you lot are exceptions. Now leave this poor girl alone. If you can't keep your jealousy of her shiny hair to yourselves than go and punch a pillow. Good day."

I flashed him a grateful smile, wishing to Merlin that I had some bloody make up on. Then, once my hero had averted his eyes, I put a hand to my heart and sighed.

"Well, Tonksie, I guess I'll have to get you a boyfriend."

"Sirius, I don't want one, I don't need one. Especially not from you."

"I have lots of good looking mates."

"What, like Potter?" I scoffed. James was funny and cool, but he was hardly Super-Stud. I guess I wasn't into muscles. Though that time he turned Snape upside was so funny, I secretly followed him to see what other cool things he did. Really. I am such a loser.

"No..." I could almost see the cogs whirring in Sirius's brain, if indeed he had one. I wasn't looking forward to the result of this. I excused myself and went to bed, hoping this would cause him to forget the conversation. I guess the memory of That Gryffindor Prefect had made me uptight, not that it had any reason to. I wasn't in LOVE with that prefect. Sure, I'd had a couple of dreams...

**10 am (the diary)**

Am never speaking to Sirius again.

The git has made a list of all his boyfriends (I mean, boy friends) and rated them on a scale of one to five. Here's the list:

James Potter: 5

Peter Pettigrew: 1

Remus Lupin: 3

Amos Diggory: 4

Frank Longbottom: 4 and 1/2

Snivellus Snape: -1

Demetrius Gershwin: 4

Valentine Scissorhands: 2

Gary Smith: 1

So now Operation: Tonks's Boyfriend is under way. And as if things couldn't get any worse, he's been discussing it with my Mum. No, I would never joke about something as Sirius as this. Oh I'm such a funny punny bunny. Hahahahahahaha.

"I thought he'd be good."

"I'm not liking the sound of this "furry problem", though. Is it some sort of disease?" I snicked. Furry disease. So many possibilities, nearly all of them so funny.

"It...er...well, Tonks wouldn't mind."

"I know my daughter inside out, Sirius. She gets emotional over the littlest things. But I guess you're right about this one. How about Demetrius? He's a lovely boy." Demetrius? Dear God. If he wasn't a Slytherin and a heartbreaker, I'd be praying to him by now.

"Please, Andie, have some faith in your daughter's ability to choose men."

"She hasn't done a very good job so far."

What the..! I'm scandalized! My MOTHER and my COUSIN are discussing...my private life. 'Tis the stuff on nightmares. If Dad gets involved, I'm running away with the circus. I can't bear it anymore.

**11 am (the diary)**

Dad is involved. He thinks I shouldgo for Valentine or that onewith thefurry problem. Doesn't he understand how Ifeel aboutHairy things?Sob.At least I can be in a Muggle freak show.

**12 am**

Spent lunch giving Sirius the Glare Of A Lifetime. He didn't seem to notice. Maybe I should upgrade it.

**12:01 am**

Gave myself red eyes, cloven hooves and a 666. Don't think he cared. They say love is blind, maybe hate is too.

**1 pm**

It has occured to me that you are a very valuable object in the hands of a certain BOY. So I shall now speak in a spy-style sort of code thing. I have discovered that I am on Red Alert.

**3pm**

Sirius, dearest, if you have got hold of this thing, which I expect you have, you should know you are the most annoying THING ever to grace this earth. You and your beautiful floppy hair. I think that's about the only thing I like about you at this moment in time.

Am lying in bed with tragic stomach cramps. I call them tragic as it occurs to me what a rough deal God has given us poor females. Also, my BF never gets them, which is especially unfair. The number of times I have had to skive a lesson because I am harboring two small shotputs in my stomach is uncountable. I admit I MAY have overexaggerated a bit sometimes and maybe once or twice used the excuse when it ought not to be used, but let's face it, it is the best excuse to use with a male teacher as they have no clue what you are talking about, and do not particulary want to have a clue either.

Currently, Floppy Haired Git is singing "She'll Be Coming Round The Mountain." I do hate that song, but it makes a welcome change from "One Finger, One Thumb, Keep Moving" which lasted about half an hour and was absolutely no fun as I was in NO mood to join in. Earlier, he attempted to play Ludo with me. LUDO! I hate that game. Then we played cards, and he let me win. How patronising. I can actually play cards and win, I don't need someone to HELP me.

**5 pm **

As if things couldn't get any worse...have just been told World's Most Rubbish Joke by Floppy Haired Git. I admit I was pretty hooked for a while, about the little yellow man in his little yellow office with a little yellow button in it. The little yellow man is determined to find out about little yellow button and goes on a little yellow quest to the little yellow mountains past the little yellow dragons and little yellow brambles to reach the little yellow temple and the little yellow guru to find out the mysery of the little yellow button. Then, of course, he makes his little yellow way back. This took a little yellow hour and I was determined to know why this little yellow joke was taking so long and hoping it was worth it. The little yellow man presses the little yellow button...

...and the little yellow light comes on.

Well, that was the last little yellow straw.

**5:02 pm (not the diary, Sirius's POV)**

I blame Moony. He taught me that joke, and I tried it on Tonksy in my ever-so-charming attempts to cheer her up. OK, so my original motive was to be as annoying as I could possibly be, but, seeing that I was doing a good job and she was getting a bit eggy, I changed my mind and tried to cheer her up.

Can't blame me for trying, I suppose.

But after I told her the joke she got a bit...annoyed. Told me I'd been annoying her constantly for nearly 24 hours and she had had it up to here with me. Her exact words were: "Just GO AWAY and leave me ALONE! Go HOME! I don't want you here! Go! Leave! Depart!"

Well, that hit me like a bowling ball to the chest. I'd only been trying to help the poor girl, there was no need for her to act all moody. But she didn't even want me here in the first place, did she? I left as she requested, clamping my teeth to prevent my hayfever from getting me.

It's so stupid, getting like this over something my cousin said. But I'm Sirius, aren't I? Good old Siri, bundle of laughs, got more bounce than Zebedee! Well, I've got feelings too. I do care about what people say, even if I don't show it. But who's going to comfort me? Who's going to give me a lift?

If the Tonkses, the only thing I've got that can be called family, don't want me, then who does?


	3. Nymphadoraly

**A/N: I am stunned but delighted by the popularity of this fic, however, so many of you readers have not reviewed! Please review, even if you do think it's awful (though don't flame, it's rude and unnecessary). I need feedback to inspire me. Thanks, anyway.**

**3rd July**

**11:00 am**

Am feeling very guilty. Sirius hasn't spoken to me since I had a go at him, and my guilt kept me awake. See how he makes me feel! It's disgraceful. Thank Merlin I haven't got a boyfriend, I've seen what these boys do to people, and it's terrible.

Dad gave me a LOOK this morning, and Mum sounded like she wanted a Talk. That really is the last thing I need. I think I'd rather do homework than sit and listen to my mother's ramblings about how she went through the same thing when she was a girl and blahdy blah.

But…I don't see Sirius much. I hear about him all the time, he's a bit of a ladies' man after all. Him and James are nearly always on everyone's lips. And if I ever do see him, our conversation is along the lines of "We're gonna thrash you on (Whatever day Gryffindor plays Hufflepuff)". They always do thrash us, anyway. Stupid lousy cheats, I swear they hex that Bludger…if only I was good enough to go on the team…but Sirius and I have the same attitude. Can't be bothered with extra-curriculars…

I mean, should I get to know him? He was a real pain when we were little, but, thinking about it, I was too. I don't like all that stuff he does to people like Snape, although the greasy git deserves it for what he says to Lily. I like Lily, although I don't know her well. I always read the school newsletter she wrote, but it got cancelled through lack of popularity. Ah, well.

**11:30 am**

Spoke to Mum. It wasn't as bad as I thought, it was actually quite sentimental, like that time I ran off with some of Dad's Firewhiskey and embarrassed myself in front of the neighbours after I went over to give them all hugs for being so lovely. She's not that bad, Mum isn't. I ought to charm the diary to scream those words at me next time I have a temper tantrum, which, I'm sorely mortified to say, happens a lot. It's the Morph thing. Happens to the best of us.

Anyway, we had a good old chat about Sirius. I asked her what I should do, and she told me sometimes you should just let boys get on with it. Well, I tried letting him get on with annoying me, and look what happened! She told me to apologise, and maybe think of something to cheer him up. I suggested going and turning Winston next door upside down. Mum said although that sounded like a real lark, it wasn't very nice for poor Winston. I thought maybe one of the Marauders could come over, and Mum seemed to agree. Then we had a Mum-Daughter moment (break out the violins…) where we grinned at each other. How lame…but it felt good at the time.

**12:00 am (not the diary)**

Sirius was sat in his room, doing something he didn't do all that much. He was reading. It was the nicest day so far, and he was READING. Was he turning into Remus or something? It was actually a considerable thought, after all, Remus often went into little bouts of self-pity. One of his favourite things to do was sit on the roof with a bar of something and lament about what a tough life he had. Sirius was expecting his first mousy-brown hair any day now.

Suddenly, the door creaked open, and Nymphadora appeared from behind it. She gave him a quick smile, but he scowled in reply.

"Sirius?"

"Come to yell at me a bit more?"

"I've come to say sorry."

"Why? Did your mum make you do it?"

"_Actually,_ I thought of it by myself." Sirius gave her a sardonic round of applause. She sighed, this was not going well.

"I knew you wouldn't accept straight away, so I…had an idea to cheer you up."

"Oh yeah?" _She'll probably give me some chocolate or something. Stupid girls, they think chocolate's the cure for everything. Boy, are they ever wrong._

"I thought maybe you could invite one of your friends…"

"Seriously?"

"Nymphadoraly."

Sirius laughed. She hadn't said 'Nymphadoraly' since they were kids. Good times…soon they were laughing together, although Sirius had yet to think of which friend to invite, and Tonks hadn't realised what she'd let herself in for.


	4. Desperate Housewives

**A/N: That's better! Thanks very much, all of you. I love y'all so much, have some more choc ices. **

**Here's a nice, long chapter for you all to savour. It's the moment you've all been waiting for...**

**July 4th**

**12: 30 am (Sirius' POV)**

I asked Andromeda about Tonks' proposition, and she pretty much said it was OK. So…who to invite? They're going to have to share my room, which is OK as I am pretty much used to having no personal space. Although Tonks REALLY doesn't know what she's getting into, if she finds me annoying, having me and James around is going to be a nightmare for the poor girl.

Now, entertaining as that does sound, it brings up a question…should I really invite James? I mean, he does cause a bit of trouble, but then so do I. And he's my best friend. However, judging by Tonks' reaction when one, single Marauder annoyed her over the span of just an afternoon, maybe having two at once will be too much for the Tonkses. But it'd be so much FUN! Argh! Grumble grumble sulk sulk…I suppose I ought to stay my welcome here, because there is no way in the name of MERLIN I am going back to Grimmauld Place. NO. No way. I'll go to Azkaban before I go there again!

I'm not inviting PETER, though. I'm quite enjoying my time without him, thanks. Sure, he's a great mate, but only in small doses. The whole hero-worshipthing gets a bit much after a while, and though I am fantastic and all that, it gets a bit embarrassing to be the superior one all the time.

Which leaves one option. Remus.

Remus would be PERFECT. His mum's having a baby, and, remembering what Mother was like all those years ago, pregnant women need space. Although I doubt Remus plays Pretend at the loudest and most comically violent volume possible, like I did. I also doubt he attempts to play a nice tune on the tambourine for the baby while his mum is trying to sleep, like I did.

And he would get on allright with Tonks and her folks, seeing as he's so nice and polite and all that pointless sort of stuff. What IS the point of being polite? Most people don't care if you are or not, and it's kind of sad if they do. And all the girls LOVE Moony. They fancy me and James, but Remus is the one they cry on and share their chocolate with. He RELATES to them (and he tells them whether James and I are single or not).The number of times he's tried to tell Prongs that Lily does NOT like dates involving Quidditch and Snivellus attacking like he does, but he doesn't listen. The poor lad has a lot to learn about girls. I, on the other hand, know it all….

I'm going to write an owl to Remus now:

_**Dear darling Remmykins,**_

_**Hope you are having fun, and your mum isn't getting too stressed, etc. Has her boyfriend turned up yet? It's about time he did…still, at least she's got you, eh?**_

Hang on. That's a thought. If Moony's mum's boyfriend doesn't turn up (he hasn't for a while, I think he scarpered when he found she had not just one kid, but another one in the oven, too) and Moony comes here…she'll be all on her own! Who will hold her hand when she gives birth and stuff? But then Moony could just go home when she's got about a week to go, and then he'd be there for her. Lovely jubbly.

**_I'm here with dear Tonksy, who, despite being fun and all that, is a girl. And girls aren't much fun when you don't fancy them. Which I do not for Tonks, by the way, you sick-minded werewolf, you! Actually, I'm the sick-minded one, not you. Sorry. So, do you want to come over? I thought your mum could ring you when she's about to pop and you could just dash over and be there like the diamond geezer you are. You're a girl's best friend. Diamonds are a girl's best friend, geddit? I'm so funny. Please reply in good time, or whenever is convenient for your personage._**

**_Regards,_**

**_Sirius Black, Esquire_**

I went to sleep after that, and I was woken up a few hours later by the arrival of a dark-looking owl. I fed it an Owl Treat and hastily opened its message.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_Hope this wake you up like your letter did me. I would like to come and stay with you and Nymphadora, although I'll have to ask my mum about whether she feels comfortable with me leaving. She's not very comfortable with anything at the moment, so I'm not so sure. Is it OK for me to just turn up, or should there be an arranged time? I have to go to a class with Mum tomorrow, I mean today! I hate those classes because all the women think I'm really sweet for helping Mum and stuff. Also, I have to do daft things like encourage Mum to breathe, as if she forgot or something!. I don't get this whole labour thing, maybe I will when I get pregnant. Ha. I can still be funny at three o'clock in the morning! And last week…we had to watch a video of…well, you know. Yeeuch! But since I've got to be there for the real thing as well, better get used to it, I suppose. What if it's on a full moon! Oh my God…_

_Anyway, apart from worrying about my so-far-fatherless baby brother or sister (He still hasn't turned up yet. I've never met him, but I still feel like I want to hex him into oblivion), I am fine. I've finished my homework and am reading War and Peace again. Good book._

_Irritably and awakely yours,_

_Remus Lupin, Brother-to-be_

**The next day (Letters)**

**_Moony,_**

**_Please tell me you can come. Nymphadora is threatening me with nail polish!_**

**_Padfoot, the boy who does not have a feminine side to get in touch with_**

_Padfoot, _

_Mum says I can come as long as I'm there to hold to her hand on The Big Day. Jerry from next door is going to go to her ante-natal classes with her, but he says he's not a close enough to her (or something like that) to be there when the Prince or Princess of Darkness commences to ruin my life. But I still want to see you with polish on, I think it'd look gorgeous on those dirt filled nails of yours. And by the way, hand cream is great for recovering your cuticles._

_Moony, the boy who never wants to be a father_

**_Moony, _**

**_Saturday, please…..Andromeda is making us clean_**

**_Padfoot, the desperate housewife_**

_Padfoot,_

_As soon as I'm done fixing the banana and Marmite sandwiches, I'll be there with my stuff. _

_Moony, the boy with pregnancy cravings_

**Saturday (the diary)**

**09: 21am**

Sirius's buddy is coming over today. I've decided to stay away from him for a while in case he slaps my bum or something dreadful like that. Although why any boy would want to slap it is questionable. His name is…Remus Lupin. So not James, thank Merlin. I totally dig James, but…it's like the way you like a pop star, you think they're cool but you wouldn't want them to come and live in your house or anything. From what I've heard, it's best not to have James in a house with girls in, particularly girls who do not like having their derrieres abused. I do NOT want my bum slapped, there was a seventh year Slytherin who did that to me once in third year and I wanted to run away and cry.

**09:22am**

Have realised that I do not have a very good attitude to males.

**09:23am**

This summer has the power to change my opinion in the male species! I will go to school an amorous, flirtatious, irresistible woman!

**09:24am**

Judging by a certain someone, I am likely to have more excitement being a nun.

**09:25 am**

Have realised that a certain "untouchable" part of me is actually very squishy.

**11: 30am (not the diary, but still Tonks's POV)**

There I was, in my brown tracksuit, working out to Clamynda Borealis. Merlin, that woman has a figure to die for, how can people complain about being Old when Old people can look like THAT? They're just useless, that's all. Unlike me, I am MOTIVATED. I have the gem deep in my soul that gives me success in losing those pounds.

Anyway, I was working up a good sweat and planning to go downstairs for a packet of crisps as soon as I finished, when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it, expecting Mum, Dad or possibly Sirius.

There I was, with my hair in a sad sporty hair band and my mum's tracksuit on, with huge sweat patches and greasy hair.

There he was, his dry, brown hair lurking in front of his amber eyes and his plaid shirt hanging gorgeously on his body.

It was the Gryffindor Prefect. Smiling at me, with a suitcase by his side.

And then I fainted.


	5. Obsession? Infatuation?

**A/N: Thanks again! And I don't own Tonks, Remus, Sirius, Andromeda, Ted... but I do own Remus's mother! Really...OK, I don't own anything. Apologies for this cruddy chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, but don't be afraid to critise!**

**CandiTonks- **Oh, yes. Remus and Sirius will almost certainly be having a manly talk at some point in this story. He he he. It makes me grin just thinking about it.

**lupinsmoon12391- **You're kind of right about the prefect thing. And I'm glad you're happy Remus arrived.

**Elf771- **Thank you! I like to think I can write humour OK!

**Kerichi-**Tonks does know who Remus is, but doesn't notice him so well as he isn't quite as 'famous'. She hasn't put two and two together and made him and the prefect to be the same person yet (Her James-stalking was before Remus became a prefect) because she really hasn't thought that deeply on this 'other' Marauder. I was going to put that in the story, but I couldn't find a spot to fit it as I only remembered after I'd written it.

**11:31 am**

"Tonks! TONKS! Wake up, you daft apus!"

I opened my eyes, and saw Sirius and the Gryffindor Prefect staring down at me. I automatically felt like fainting again, a swooping feeling coming into my stomach almost automatically.

"Sorry I startled you, Nymphadora."

"It's...OK." I said, trying to act more confident. "Yeah. I've just been doing some exercise..." Sirius chortled childishly, and I shot him a quick glare. The Prefect noticed this, and gave a swift smile. He turned to face me, and I got a proper look at his face. It was quite pale, but he had proper English rosy cheeks and brown hair with a long fringe that almost covered his eyes. He had a scar underneath one of them which must have been grisly when it was new.

"I'm Remus, by the way. Remus Lupin. Sirius and I are friends at school, but I'm sure you know that already." Oh my God! He had the loveliest voice. So...well-spoken, crisp and gentlemanly, unlike a certain Cockney so-and-so still in fits of giggles over my hot look. No wonder Americans go so do-lally over our accents. I never saw the appeal before.

"Yeah, he...um...mentioned you a few time, but I don't really listen to what he says, so I can't remember." That shut Sirius up. Now it was his turn to glare at me. Feeling quite pleased with myself, I invited Remus into my room.

"Get in there, Moony!" Sirius laughed. Remus just smiled back, not seeming too amused.

"Oh, shut up." I said.

"You're going a bit fast, Tonksy, Remus doesn't like it when girls rush it too much, do you, Rem?" Sirius grinned.

"I can't wait to tell all the girls at school about your fetish for marshmallows, Siri." I replied, and Remus burst out laughing. He had a nice laugh...(Tonks, you're getting obsessed. Stop. Now.)

"It is not a fetish! I'm just fond of them, that's all."

"So fond of them you ate one that Peter had under his pillow overnight." Remus added. "And then there was that thing with the spaghetti...next time we have spaghetti, you can go on the Slytherin table, Padfoot."

"You're just picky. Prongs thought it was funny, and so did Wormtail. You just had to be a table manners freak."

"Wormtail thinks everything's funny."

"How could anyone _not _find putting spaghetti in their mouth and pulling it out through their nose funny?" Sirius asked. Remus shuddered...bless. He makes me want to...yeah.

**11: 35 am**

I was showing Remus my impeccable taste in music. Sirius had decided to join us "to keep an eye on us". He's such a _loser_.

I'm sorry to say Remus doesn't enjoy the Gremlins, as Sirius didn't bother to tell me. He prefers jazz and that sort of thing...strange boy. I guess the Gremlins are a bit...er...well, That Chav Woman next door keeps coming round to tell us off because she's got kids under 12. That's the kind of music I listen to. Not poncy, stupid, old granny music. And I _hate _Muggle music. I guess it comes from too much Cliff Richard. I do like Abba though...

**11: 40 am**

Remus has an incredible nose! I don't mean that it's big or anything (although it is, quite). But he smelt out my secret chocolate supply! How could he! Typical Marauder. I should have known. But then I didn't exactly hide it very well. I told him he should work for the police, and Sirius thought that was funny. _Loser._

**1: 45 pm**

I've given into temptation already. I went into Remus's new room while he and Sirius were having lunch. He's got a Lunascope!

**1: 46 pm**

Lunascopes are the most amazing things ever! I just want to stroke it, wind it, poke it, twist it, bop it...I want a Lunascope!

**1: 47 pm**

I NEED a Lunascope!

**1: 48 pm**

Let's see...45...90...what about 360?

**1: 50 pm**

The Lunascope is now broken, I think. I'm so pleased with myself...Remus is going to bite me. Sob sob. Sirius is going to laugh at me. Sob sob sob. Mum is going to make me buy a new one. Sob sob sob sob.

**2: 00 pm**

Ihave abducted the Lunascope. It is now quite snugly hidden where my chocolate used to be. Remus eats my chocolate, I kidnap his toy. Tit for tat.

**2: 01 pm**

Hmm...tit for tat is actually quite a dodgy saying, isn't it?

**2: 02 pm**

Try and sniff this one out, Moony! Hehehehehe. I am a super sleuth.

**2: 03 pm**

Why does Sirius call him that? Maybe he has a moon fetish. (Note to self: Stop using the word fetish, especially in relation to Remus)

**2: 04 pm**

Maybe he has a moon _infatuation_. No...A moon _obsession_? No. A moon _fixation_? No. A moon _'thing'_? No, definitely not.

**2: 12 pm**

The Lunascope is ticking. Argh...it's supposed to time the moon cycle. Stupid idiot glorified clock dingbat!

**2: 13 pm**

**TICK TICK TICK**

**2: 15 pm**

**TICK TICK TICK TICK!**

**2: 16 pm**

Should I chuck it out the window?

**2: 17 pm**

Sirius has just asked me what the noise is. I told him I ate my watch. Don't think he was very convinced. Oh, dear...


	6. Say Sorry

A/N: Whoa! Crikey! So many reviews…Blimey! Bloody hell! If any of your reviewers want me to read one of your fics, I will do so without hesitation!

**Kerichi- **I edited it! The Lunascope is basically a timer of the moon cycle, sorry if it contradicts the book, but I can't actually remember... It was given to Remus as a present from some random family member, and though he doesn't need it desperately as he can sense what the moon phase is, he keeps it as a sort of clock. It does tell him exactly when the moon will rise, though, which is helpful. As for the full moon…wait and see!

**Lupinsmoon12391- **I know it's rushed. The education system doesn't leave students time to update their fanfics. But chocolate rules. Read It All Comes From Being A Chronic Chocoholic by mrscribble, my inspiration! It's like this fic grown up.

**Padfoots-smile- **Did I mention how much I dig your name? Makes me think of Snuffles the dog J. Thank you for your compliments! Just tell me which of your fics to read, and I will.

**Ash-the-great- **Thank you! I was worried about getting Tonks right. Still, I managed it good enough, I think.

**Cutiepiepink angel- **Glad you loved it!

**The Female Nerd- **I LOVE your name. Reminds me of me…I'm glad you found it so funny! And Remus knows roughly when the full moon is…I say "roughly".

**LunaCatt- **What a coincidence! I'm supposed to be doing Biology, but this fic is in the way. Ah, well….one day people will be teaching Harry Potter in schools. After all, people think King Arthur and Robin Hood are real, why not Harry Potter? Heh. That's a funny thought.

**Emanuelle Lisselle Grey- **Is that your real name? Whoa. And there will be a lot more Remus/Tonks going on for your enjoyment!

**Immi- **I'm so glad I can do humour OK! Thank you!

**Elf771- **Oh, yes, I'm definitely British. I've never been to America, but I would love to, so much. Thanks for your comments!

**Candy Cane Jones- **Thank you for your comments! I thought Tonks would make a great teenager, and…well, that's where the idea came from!

**Stephanie xoxoxo- **Feeling the hugs and kisses! Thank you!

**Blackness Angel- **Whoa. Thanks! OK…choc ices are basically blocks of ice cream covered in chocolate that are a popular kids' snack here. I love them. I honestly don't know what a daft apus IS…it's just something my dad says. 'Daft' means a bit stupid, for example, running on a wet floor with bare feet is a daft thing to do. Do you use that word in America? And…no, Tonks didn't cry when that boy touched her. She came very close, but acted in a very British way and kept a stiff upper lip while feeling very hurt inside. And she does have friends! But they aren't very close…although Tonks will probably turn to them at some point in this story. And mums can be embarrassing, can't they? They mean well, but they make mistakes sometimes.

**Romulus901- **Thank you, but can you elaborate a bit on the meh? I like constructive criticism!

**Chapter Six**

**Sirius's POV**

Ah, I'm so cruel…HA! Oh, I'll remember that for the rest of my life! I told Tonks the Lunascope was from 1712, and it was passed down through ten generations of Lupins! The look on her face was priceless…she's broken it, see, like the plonker she is. Didn't occur to her to use Reparo, did it? I love that girl. She's great for a laugh…

Now Tonks is avoiding Moony. Quite obviously. He said hi to her and she went back in the bathroom, even though she'd only just come out! Poor Rem, he doesn't understand what's going on. I would tell him, being a girl expert and all that, but it would spoil the fun. I promised Andromeda I wouldn't do anything too extreme, like hexing that little Winston brat next door. The kid's a Muggle, so if I do it…we're screwed. I can't wait to be of age…not that a petty thing like the law matters to The Marauders, but I don't really want to be expelled. Hogwarts is my home.

Merlin. That's quite a stunning thought. I'm going to be leaving home next year!

I'm quite looking forward to having a bachelor pad, hopefully one I can share with Prongs, as I truly doubt Evans will come to her senses. She's a girl. She's a redhead. She doesn't like him. He really should have learnt by now…but that's Prongs for you. Stupid, but persistent. That boy is gonna change the world one day.

Along with me, of course. He couldn't do it on his own!

**Remus's POV**

Well, my first day in Southampton has been OK so far, and yet I have somehow managed to upset Nymphadora already. I don't know what I've done, but I think it might be something to do with the chocolate. I couldn't resist, OK? I could smell it, and even though I'd just had scrambled eggs with brown sugar on for breakfast it just made my mouth water! But I guess I shouldn't have eaten as much as I did. Too late now, though. Perhaps I ought to write her an apology.

Speaking of letters, my mother has written to me already. I cannot believe that woman sometimes. She was in tears when I left…she kept calling me awful things like 'Treasure' and 'Tubbles' and… 'Remmykins.' Help me. She told me I'm the most precious thing in her life, and that I mean more to her than anything else. Which is very nice, but unusual, as she never showed so much mawkish love when I was little. I think she's just trying to give me some love before I am pushed aside to make room for the baby. Everything is the baby's fault, it is going to be the ruin of our noble family. We may not be pure in blood, but we're pure in heart, as my uncle used to tell me before he became frightened of me. Well that _thing _isn't pure anywhere! My aunts and uncles are ashamed of _me, _so _Merlin _knows what they'll be saying in five weeks time!

I feel so guilty about eating that chocolate. It felt OK at the time, but it was very rude of me. I promised myself (and my mother) that I would be a good guest, and then I go and injure Nymphadora's hospitality by eating one of her possessions! What kind of example will I set to my brother or sister? I shall apologise immediately!

_About ten minutes later…_

**Sirius's POV**

I don't believe it. And I thought today couldn't get any funnier!

_Moony has written an apology letter to Tonks! _

What. A. **WALLY. **He's almost as bad as Tonks.

"_Sirius, what the hell are you laughing at?"_

"_Tonks…oh, Tonks! You've got to read this!"_

"_Seeing as it has _my_ name on it, I guess I'd better. Nosy, aren't you?"_

"_Oh, Tonks…" he said, trying in vain to suppress hysterics._

_She read over the letter, and, even though her mouth twitched a little at the beginning, she put a hand to her heart, a sign that she was melting inside._

"_Awww…" she said. "How…how…what an angel!"_

"_Oh please, Tonks! That's just…just…"_

"_You have no soul!" she said indignantly._

"_I…" he was still laughing now, even at the sheer memory. Plus it was a great source of pleasure to him to irritate. "That is such a…sad thing to do! "_

"_It is _NOT _sad. I've never seen you do anything so kind."_

"_Because I'm not a nerd?"_

"_No, because you're not a gentleman!" she thundered angrily. This set him off again, and she gave him a furious glare that was even more funny to him, and marched to the room of the sender._

Moi? Not a gentleman? Tell that to all the other girls! If a girl goes out with me, she is guaranteed a box of chocolates. How caring am I? Well, it might just be a packet, or maybe just one. But still! All girls love chocolate. How could they not love me?

But I'm getting sidetracked. Tonks went off to Moony's room, and they're still in there now. Probably having a snogfest, hehehe. Two daft wallies, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! They'd make a great couple. In fact, they'd make an excellent couple, after all, Moony needs a female, Tonks's needs therapy…I mean, a bloke. They're both wallies. They're both afraid of revealing their bodies. They both love chocolate. They're both brainy. They're decent…and they're friends with ME!

A match made in heaven. Looks like I'll be playing God once again…Moony, Tonks, beware. Cupid is coming to get you!


	7. Adventures with Spoons

**A/N: **Hi, lovely reviewers! Hope you are all happy!

**Taryn and Gina- **Thanks…Tonks is very cool, I agree.

**cutie pie pink angel- **Here's an update! Thanks a million!

**FetishFemale- **Yep, Sirius is trying to hook 'em up. Will he succeed? Wait and see…

**Mrs.Oblack- **Thank you! I have now updated!

**Elf771- **I'm sure you'll be visiting Harry Potter country one day. You're welcome, I love to write!

**Cassie89- **Thanks for reviewing!

**Blackness Angel- **You're Aussie? Hahaha…we kicked your…sorry…I just assumed you were American since most people on here seem to be. Wally is the best thing! Thanks for reviewing again!

**The Female Nerd- **Updated, especially for you! (And the others, of course) Thanks for the review!

**Candy Cane Jones- **Yup, Sirius, Tonks and Remus…kind of like Harry, Ron and Hermione gone crazy. And Sirius is a dog…like the pun! Thanks for the review!

**Lupinsmoon12391- **Yeah…if there was a list of Adorable Fictional Characters, Remus would almost certainly be up there…probably second to Winnie The Pooh. As for Sirius The Matchmaker…you'll have to wait and see if he does a good job. Thank you!

**Emmanuelle Lisselle Gray- **More for you! Thanks for your comments!

**Kerichi-** Remus isn't really jealous of the baby…it's just that he's been an only child all his life and he's now being confronted with this huge, sudden change. He can't help feeling a bit bitter. The fact that the baby has a different father doesn't help much, either. And the OK thing… I realised Remus says OK far too much! I really didn't mean to do that! And I don't know who Buddy The Elf is. Still, thank you so much for your helpful reviews!

**padfoots-smile- **I reviewed your story! And I've done that before…I was laughing so much at a Marauders fic once and my dad thought I'd gone quite mad.

**Ash-the-great- **Hope your best friend enjoys it! Yes, Remus really is too nice sometimes, bless him. And Sirius…is just awesome. I think we can all agree on that.

And, so, we have a new chapter….a little different to the rest. Enjoy.

**Chapter Seven**

**9: 10 PM (the diary)**

"Remus?"

"Yes?"

"It's Tonks, can I come in?"

"Sure, just let me…." I opened the door, just in time to watch Remus wriggle out from under his bed. He had his pyjamas on and I was just able to see some of his back…

I thought Remus would have a nice body. Yes, I confess, I was indeed thinking about his body…about how toned he probably was…but…ew.

First of all I could see his ribs. From the _back. _And if that wasn't bad enough…scars! All over the place! Scars _are_ sexy, but not in large quantities.

I sat down on his bed, and he plonked next to me. He did look rather snuggly in his pyjamas, which were a sort of patchwork style and were much too big. You could fit two people in there…**(Tonks. Stop it. NOW)**

ANYWAY, meanwhile…

"I was just looking for my Lunascope." Remus said. "Seems to have disappeared. I swear I took it out of my suitcase, but I suppose I must have left it at home. Either that, or it's permanently lost in the magical vacuum of Portkey travel.

I giggled nervously, and swiftly changed the subject.

**(Not the diary, obviously)**

"You're a real sweetheart, Remus, do you know that?"

"My mum says that all the time."

"Ooh, a sensitive one are we?"

"I…suppose so. My mum and I…well, we haven't got anyone else. My father…died. It wasn't unexpected, he was ill for a long time."

"That's…really…"

"There's no need to say sorry."

"I…sorry."

Remus laughed. "You just said sorry."

"Oh, right. Sor…I mean, yeah. Do you…want…a hug?"

"Sure." Remus smiled at Tonks, although it wasn't so much a happy smile as a grateful one.

They hugged, but Tonks pulled away rather quickly. Remus gave her a puzzled look.

"I broke your Lunascope. It's in my room." she confessed, then closed her eyes tightly.

**The diary**

**9:30 PM**

Remus and I are going to Diagon Alley on Friday! Dad fixed the Lunascope with Reparo, but it needs resetting, and we can't go for ages because we're visiting relatives and I've spent my allowance, so we have to wait. I don't see why Remus is so bothered to get it reset, but if it is from 1712, I guess it's kind of important. We can't

Still…I must feed the poor child. He looks half-starved. Perhaps his mum has scoffed everything in the fridge and he has nothing to eat. Although he seems to eat plenty…

**9:31 PM**

HEAVENS! What if Remus is bulimic!

**9:32 PM**

Nah…he can't be. Can he?

**9:35 PM**

Worry worry fret fret…worry worry fret fret…my Gryffindor Prefect is turning into a skeleton…

**9:39 PM**

Mum will notice if he's bulimic. Mum knows EVERYTHING. It'll be OK. Diagon Alley will be OK. I will not embarrass myself…Calm down, Tonks, problems always seem worse at night.

**9:40 PM**

I can hear Sirius laughing to himself. He is such a _loser._

_**On Friday...**_

**Diagon Alley-Tonks' POV**

"I can't believe you. Call yourself a chocoholic?" I asked Remus, whilst tucking into a Whipplescrumtious Fudgemallow Delight Sundae (I'm _sure_ they nicked that name from somewhere, but I haven't got a clue where). Remus had a pain chocolat and some coffee…we were at that new café, Fortescue's. It's gorgeous, they're bound to do well.

"Just because I didn't go for that _huge_ chocolate sundae…"

"Stop it. You make me sound like a pig."

"Sorry, but it is pretty big. Especially for someone who's meant to be on a diet." Remus's eyes were twinkling…if he wasn't so beautiful, I probably would have kicked him with the fantastic new boots I'd bought.

"A girl can treat herself once in a while. And you! Why didn't you have an ice cream!"

Remus shrugged, and averted his eyes to the cutlery tray. "I don't know."

I wasn't sure what to say to that, but the atmosphere was wonderful…so I decided to ask Remus a question I had been _dying _to ask him since he arrived.

"How did you get that?"

"Get what? My eyes? Well, Nymphadora, my mother and father both had eyes, and…well, if you want me to explain in full…"

"No, you plonker, I mean your scar." I picked up my spoon, and used it to touch the scar on his face.

Which was about the worst thing I have ever done in my life.

Remus let out a cry of pain when the spoon touched him, and I scoffed…but only for a second. His skin was turning red, _bright _red, and them it started to blister.

I realised then that it was burning. Actually _burning._

The skin started to crinkle, and although I couldn't see what was underneath as Remus was covering it with his hands, I could see it smoulder. Ouch.

Remus was almost crying now, and occasionally yelling with pain even though he was almost certainly trying hard not to. A few people were staring, and Mrs Fortescue came over, her hands flapping about all over the place.

"Oh, dear Merlin! Oh, you poor thing, don't worry, we'll get you to a hospital…"

"You cry, lad, we won't think you're a baby with a burn like that."

"Bloody hell! What happened there?"

"Mummy, look! Isn't that _horrible!_"

"What in Merlin's name has that girl done to him?"

That one remark almost made me burst into tears. I don't think I've _ever_ felt so guilty in my life. This was hellish, I've had better nightmares…

"Oh, don't be ridiculous, Florean! It's obviously an allergic reaction!"

_An allergic reaction! _Something stirred in my mind then, it reminded me of something I'd learnt at school, probably years ago…but I was too horrified to think further about it, as I followed Remus to the Fortescue's kitchen to be Floo'ed to St. Mungo's.


	8. The Truth Is Out There

A/N: hyperventilates 71 reviews! You guys are making my beloved Animorphs ficcy look pathetic…nah, I'm kidding. I love you all…I was going to put this chapter up yesterday, but my word processor had an error and had to close. ARGH!

**Just to clear things up…**

Tonks didn't mean to hurt Remus. She likes him. Normally, when you touch people's skin with spoons, it doesn't burn them, and Tonks assumed nothing would happen. It was an accident, for which she feels very guilty. OK? Great. And Remus is _not _bulimic, no worries. He's just skinny.

**Eleen- **Aww….guess you are infatuated. Ah, such is life…thanks for your support, I'm glad you identify with Tonks! And don't be mean…she didn't mean to burn Remmy!

**Deb-lil- **Well, for someone who's apparently rude, that was a very nice review. And Tonks didn't mean to be tactless by touching Remus's scar…she was just curious, and that feeling took over her thoughts about being polite. I bet she wishes it hadn't, though! And the owl was just fine…they're trained for that kind of thing, probably. And she's not a loser…much!

**Candy Cane Jones- **Thank you! Glad you love it!

**Nimthiriel- **Yes, poor, dear Remmy. I feel so bad for giving him so much pain…perhaps I should write a letter of apology via JKR.

**Blackness Angel- **I'm sorry if I offended you! I don't see you as a typical Australian, really! I was just talking about the Ashes…maybe it wasn't such a big deal over there, but here in England every man in the country was cricket-obsessed for the entire summer. Although, I'm not a man….once again, I am genuinely sorry. Thanks for reviewing again! And yes, this story is mad. My stories tend to be like that.

**Sivaroobini Kalaimani- **Cripes, what a unique name! And yes, Nymphadora is remembering what she learnt at school…oh dear. Remus is going to be allright, I promise. Don't worry.

**Mrs.Oblack- **She touched him with a silver spoon, causing an allergic reaction, what with him being a werewolf and all. That's what she did.

**Cutiepiepink angel- **See above for what happened to Remus. Cheer up, the sun will come out tomorrow!

**Romulus901- **Don't be afraid of spoons…you're not a werewolf! Although I can't be too sure with your name! And it is sweet…this is only the beginning of the fluff!

**Ash-the-great**- Yep, we're making some progress! Rock! And I'm so glad this is making you laugh….

**I am a Banana- **Are you? Wow. Here's the next chapter!

**Emmanuelle Lisselle Grey-** The wait is over…here's chapter eight!

**LunaCatt- **Thanks for the comments! I'm glad I make sense….

**Lucky Moony- **Ouais, j'adore le francais! And yes…guy talk coming extremely soon! And thank you so much, it's so cool to get reviewers who speak other languages…you can review in French if you want!

**The Female Nerd- **Yeah, it's silver…Remus is going to be allright! Really!

**Lupinsmoon12391- **Yes, a hug…feel the love! loves And the spoon is silver…poor Remus! cries

**Kerichi- **I haven't seen Elf…it's kind of an inappropriate time at the moment, don't you think? And yes, the bit at the top was meant to be Tonks' POV, but your little lines were so much better…damn you for being a better author than me! No, I'm joking hugs. And I figure silver is a lot more common in the wizarding world (think of all the silver things in Divination). And you've never come across a silver allergy for Remus? That's like…canon for him…in fan fiction….OK, that makes no sense, but thanks for your helpful reviews! Again!

**padfoots-smile- **No, I haven't read that one…and worry not, it will all be OK! Thanks for reviewing!

**FetishFemale**- Remus will live…I couldn't bring myself to kill him. sobs. And yes, gold is lovely, but don't you think that'd be a bit over the top for a café? Just kidding, thanks for reviewing!

And now, especially for all the Sirius fans…a whole chapter of Sirius POV! And…a Marauders flashback. It's the longest chapter yet! I love you all so much...

**Chapter Eight**

**Sirius's POV**

Remus was in hospital a long time after the burn. It was only a week before the full moon when it happened, and the Healers decided to keep him in the designated area for transformation, especially since he often needed medical treatment afterwards. I was slightly disappointed by this, as I had already owled Prongs and Wormtail to see if they could meet us at the nearest forest. But what doesn't happen isn't to be, I 'spose. Like Prongs and Evans…that's about as likely as me being killed by Andromeda's lacy curtains.

I couldn't bring myself to forgive Tonks. Yes, it was an accident. Yes, she had no idea he was allergic to silver. Yes, she feels ridiculously guilty. I don't particularly care. Remus could have been seriously hurt! If she'd put that spoon in his mouth…he would have died a slow and painful death. Not even the greatest Healers in Mungo's can save a werewolf from silver ingestion.

I went to see Remus for about the sixth time, the day after a full moon. He was lying in bed, wide awake but extremely tired, bruised and feverish. I nicked some of Tonks's precious chocolate to fed to him, and he was happy about this, but still very concerned about something.

"Sirius, where is Tonks?"

"She…" I couldn't lie to Remus. It's like lying to Merlin. Even I couldn't do that. "…she feels really guilty and is worried about seeing you in case you…I dunno…"

"Tell her I've forgiven her." Remus replied. I nearly coughed up my pumpkin juice.

"You have _not!_"

"I have, Sirius."

"How…how can you _forgive_ someone who burnt half your face off?"

"Stop it, you make it sound so serious. The pain dulled incredibly quickly…I was in agony for about ten or twenty minutes, but it just sort of aches now. And there's no scarring, either."

"Remus Lupin! This girl puts you through agony and you don't even care? What are you, in love with her!" I demanded.

Remus was speechless. He stared at the floor for a while and reached a hand over to the packet of chocolates. I watched him, waiting for an answer, feeling a curiosity I hadn't felt since I left Hogwarts at the end of term. Was Remus really _in love _with Tonks?

I remembered the Thursday before Remus's burn, Tonks had gone to visit her nan, so Remus and I went to Wormtail's for the day. Wormtail's mum is ridiculously overprotective of her son, but Wormtail, like the true Marauder he is, conveniently forgot to tell his mum about the tiny smidgen of alcohol Butterbeer contains. And so she brought _loads_. And Moony, Prongs, Wormtail and I drank it _all _up in Wormtail's room.

"_You still on a diet, Wormy?"_

"_Stuff diets…I'm fat and happy!" _

"_I know a good diet. You can eat whatever you like, but you have to eat in a room full of sweaty, naked obese people!"_

"_Tonks is supposed to be on a diet, but she's still fat!"_

"_She's not fat!"_

"_What are you on about, Moony? She's got a huge bum, it's…unattractive!"_

"_I think it's quite nice, actually…"_

"_Is our dear Moony falling in love, Padfoot?"_

"_I hope not. Judging by the way Prongs acts with Evans…"_

"_Oi! This year is my year, Padfoot! Lucky seven!"_

"_Sure, Prongs. We believe you."_

"_Yeah, we really believe in you, Prongs."_

"_Really."_

Remus's eyes were starting to droop, and in no time at all, he was fast asleep. He's like a brick when he's asleep…James and I started an Animal Sounds/Rude Noises/Spoons symphony in the middle of the night once and Remus didn't wake up at all. He could have joined in, he's got a musical talent, unlike…er, me. Andromeda wasn't picking me up until five, and I couldn't be bothered to Apparate home. It wasn't like I had anything to do.

So I sat there, listening to Moony's shallow, shaky breathing and watching his thn chest go up and down. He has a very weak immune system, and once again, his frail body was being ravaged with a bad cold/flu/pneumonia-type illness. You know the kind. Years ago, before he even went to Hogwarts, his problem had been…a whole lot worse. Recovery from transformation took a long time...by the time he was better, it was time for another one. His mum and dad kept him at home for months at a time. It can't have been a very nice life, but at least they were a decent family.

The door swung open then, and who should come in, but Tonks. She looked…paler than usual. For once, her hair was a colour that people can actually be born with, and there were bags under her eyes. I guessed she hadn't been getting much sleep…perhaps the guilt was eating her up. I was glad for this…anyone who hurts my friends deserves to suffer.

I had mostly been ignoring her back at the house, though. I made my feelings quite clear, I hope. I'm not very good at 'forgiving and forgetting'. I take after my parents in that respect, I'm sorry to say. I did feel slightly…er…awkward, when seeing her. Perhaps this was guilt on my part, or maybe just embarrassment. Whatever it was, I ignored it. She had no right to be here.

"Tonks, what are you doing here?"

"Speaking to me again, are you?"

"I asked you a question."

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She asked, leaning to the side to get a good look at Remus. He looked very ill, but then he often does when he's asleep.

"You've got no right to be here. Why don't you just go away? He's trying to sleep, I expect if he hears your voice, he won't want to wake up again."

Then, Tonks did something I'd never seen her do before. She burst into tears, and dashed over to her beloved Moony's side. I could have made a snide comment…but I didn't really want to.

"Remus, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, you have no idea how terrible I feel, Remus…I care about you, Remus! I care! I CARE!" She wailed, shaking his bony, long-fingered hand with her stubby, nail-bitten ones.

Something occurred to me then, and I felt worried. I grabbed Tonks (gently) and pulled her away from my friend. She was furious.

"SIRIUS! What are you doing? Why are you pulling me away? What gives you the right to…"

"Tonks, just…" I tried to think of something to say, an excuse, it was pretty difficult. Such are the consequences of acting before you think. Unfortunately, my efforts were not enough. Tonks' eyes had darted back to Remus's right hand, around which a paper wrist band was loosely tied. It proclaimed the immortal word that had both crafted and destroyed Remus's life.

"**RJL: WEREWOLF**"

"Oh my God." Tonks breathed, swaying slightly on her feet. "Is that…is that true, Sirius?"

"Yes, Tonks. It is true. Now go. Away."

"But how…"

"Have you gone deaf?"

"Sirius, I demand that you give me some information!"

"I wouldn't be the right person to do it." I admitted. "You can wait until Remus wakes up to ask him your bloody questions. I'm going to get a chocolate from the machine."

"Will you get me one?" she asked. I nodded instinctively, and then left the room, cursing myself when I realised what I'd said. I guess I'd have to be her friend now.

It was what Remus wanted.


	9. Voldella, Voldella E Vil

**A/N: Whoa, I have more reviews than some of my absolute favourite stories. **New reviewers! Hi, guys! Umm…can I say welcome? Thanks for reviewing, I love you all! gives you ghost-shaped crisps she found in the supermarket today for Halloween

**Miranda Goshawk- **Yeah…the format is original, I guess. I love messing with POVs.

**the14potter- **It's the best ever? Really? Thank you thank you thank you! And it is odd, but what do you expect, it's mine.

**Lucky Moony- **Oui, je suis britannique, j'avais appris Français pendant environ cinq années maintenant et je suis dans un groupe avançé ainsi j'apprends plus rapidement. Je suis vraiment passionnant pour avoir un lecteur français! Et Sirius est un peu dur, mais il ne peut pas l'aider, c'est dans son sang. Pauvres Remus et Tonks... il sera bien!

**Green Tea&Honey- **Oh, yeah…the prefect thing. Tonks is in the year below, and is also a Hufflepuff, so…well, it was necessary! And thanks for being a new reviewer!

**Leencz- **Er, thank you!

**devillish angel- **Thanks! Yeah, Tonks/Lupin forever! If they get a mention in Harry Potter Seven, I will write a fanfic to commerate it. Even if it's just a sentence...

**Romulus901- **Werewolf, huh? Well, if you're ever feeling alone...find a Harry Potter fan. They'll probably adopt you. And I'm glad you liked her finding out...I was worried I got her emotions wrong. Thank you!

**BlacknessAngel-** I hope your stomach's feeling better...if it wasn't by now, that'd be very worrying...And I'm updating! Woo-hoo! Oh, and I'm definitely English. But let's just forget the cricket fiasco...thank you for reviewing again!

**FetishFemale-** Yeah...I'm not the type to abandon my stories. Please ignore Kerichi over there talking about 'How did it all start?' That fic never existed...honest! Thanks again!

**Deb-lil- **Oh yes, I'm Tonks! And Romulus901 up there is my werewolf...no, I'm kidding. I'm not Tonks...although I am female and British, just like her! And the owl is currently hanging out at Remus's house, keeping Remus's mother company. She feeds him chocolate every day as she no longer has a son to do this to. And the werewolf thing? Thank you! That was just a random idea...I thought it was cooler than her telling him! And I, I mean Tonks coughs inconspicously will love her werewolf in the end. Honest.

**eleen- **Sirius...is a little mean, yes. He cares about Remus, and Tonks hurt him, so he feels some resentment towards her. I think if he had just talked to her when it happened rather than having a go at her and then ignoring her, things would have been resolved a lot quicker. But he's a teenage boy, and a Black, so feelings aren't something he has a great understanding of. He doesn't easily forgive people who hurt his friends (think of Wormtail) even if they're his friends too. As for him calling Tonks fat...he didn't mean that in a hurtful sort of way, bear in mind he was under the influence of Butterbeer and also isn't the type to think carefully about what he says. Thanks for reviewing...I've never heard that song.

**I am a Banana- **Yeah...I LOVE to foreshadow! And thanks for the marshmallow!

**lupinsmoon12391- **Sirius is kind of a challenge, so thanks for saying I wrote his POV well. And as for the plot twists...wait and see! Hahaha!

**Ash-the-great- **I love your progress reports "We're doing good!". Yeah...she knows! Dun-dun! Thank you!

**Kerichi- **I think the allergy is more about the thing being in his mouth in the first place...like if someone who is allergic to nuts put a nut in their mouth. I don't know what anaphylatic shock is...and, er, junk in the trunk? Well, thank you for your long review, and your compliment of Sirius's POV...I wasn't sure about that.

**Neraera's Pen- **Hi, **Pheonix Feather! **And I didn't want to make Remus's feelings too obvious...glad they seem like hints! Thank you!

**Emanuelle Lisselle Grey- **She may freak a bit, wouldn't you? And don't worry about them being together...and thanks for the cool compliment!

**cassie89- **I love S/R friendship too. I also like S/R slash, but that is entirely different! I love the Marauder's friendship...I did have a fic about them, but it sucked, so I deleted it. Thank you!

This chapter is terribly angsty, but I added some humour because I don't want to go changing the genre, now, do I? Enjoy, beloved reviewers!

**And now, on with the chapter! Phew!**

**July 25th**

**11: 00pm (Tonks's POV)**

I am a **fool.**

And a _coward._

I am a Scaramouch. (Or is that a boastful coward? I should ask Linny, she's the music-obsessed one)

I chickened out of talking to Remus. I actually left him lying there while I chatted with Sirius over a couple of Fudge Bars. Then I went home and cried, and ate all my chocolate. I didn't want any dinner, so the Olds had the usual rant about wasting food when there are starving children in Africa, and about how my snacking is just going to make me put on more and more weight because any doctor will tell you that you need three square meals a day and chocolate isn't a meal. I suck. So much.

Especially the running out on Remus part.

This is the way I treat the man I love?

**11: 01pm**

Am I in love with Remus?

**11: 02pm**

How the heck do you tell, anyway?

**11: 03pm**

I suppose you're meant to just know. Well I don't know, so I can't be in love. But I must be, because now some other part of my brain is screaming that that is totally the wrong answer.

**11: 04pm**

Do other people have arguments in their brains?

**11: 05pm**

Am I schizophrenic? If I was truly mad, that would explain a few things.

**11: 06pm**

Perhaps I should write this down. My Hairy Shrink will find it interesting.

**11: 07pm**

Speaking of Hairy things…

WHY DOES REMUS HAVE TO BE A **WEREWOLF!**

**11: 08pm**

OK, here is the list of reasons why having a werewolf for a boyfriend would be a crazy idea:

1. Werewolves eat people

2. People get eaten by werewolves

3. Werewolves are a human predator.

4. My mother is afraid of werewolves.

5. My whole family are afraid of werewolves

6. I am afraid of werewolves.

7. Werewolves don't get much money.

8. Werewolves have a lot of health problems when they're human.

9. Werewolves are with Big V.

10. Big V likes werewolves.

11. Big V and werewolves are friends.

And now, reasons why having a werewolf for a boyfriend wouldn't be so bad:

1. Remus is a werewolf

2. Remus is wonderful

3. Remus is beautiful

4. Remus is clever

5. Remus is funny

6. Remus is sensible

7. Remus is nice

8. My dad isn't afraid of werewolves

9. They're not actually werewolves all the time

10. Prejudice sucks.

11. Remus isn't with Big V

I guess it's the Big V thing. I honestly don't know why I call him Big V. It just makes him sound funny, rather than all evil and scary. My dad started it, because he's not a neurotic weirdo like my Mum. Considering she comes from a family full of Death Eaters, you'd think she'd be a bit more relaxed about Darth Volder. That's another one my dad invented.

**11: 09pm**

Then there's Voldella E Vil. I came up with that.

**11: 10pm**

OK, now I have skipped from my favourite topic (Remus) to my least favourite topic (Voldella) in a matter of seconds. I think I actually am a schizophrenic.

**11: 11pm**

What will I say to my friends next week? _You went to Marbella? Darling! I went nowhere! I stayed at home, sweetie, and fell in love with a werewolf. I also made up comical nicknames for You-Know-Who, want to hear some?_

I can't be with Remus. Werewolves are monsters, everyone knows that. Werewolves support Voldemort, everyone knows that.

Werewolves can be such wonderful people, I know that.

What the hell am I going to DO?

**Remus's POV**

Still no sign of Tonks. Sirius Floo'ed me to say she found out about…about my being a werewolf. It's all over.

I never thought I'd fall in love. I thought the fact that most people are frightened of me would stop me from getting to know anyone, and the only love I'd feel was physical attraction, which is pathetic in comparison to what I feel now.

I must be in love with Tonks. I don't know what else it could be. I'm confused, and yet sure at the same time.

But I need to shut up. Because the more I think about her, the more I'll want to be with her, and there's not much chance of her wanting to see me again.

I don't know how it happened. May be it was because she made me laugh. Maybe it was because she's beautiful. Maybe it was because she's brilliant…her essay on Elven Wars was more compelling than my whole History of Magic book…but then so are the napkins at Fortescue's.

It started in my subconscious. I often have nightmare about hurting the people I care about, you see. Mum, Dad (I really miss him sometimes), James, Sirius, Peter and even some random baby that I guess represented The Unborn have showed up. Then it was Tonks. Just her, on her own.

I woke Sirius up with my screaming. Thankfully, all he did was shout "You allright, Moony?". I replied in the affirmative, and I suppose he went back to sleep. He's used to it.

I decided to conceal my feelings for her. Firstly because she might be appalled if I made it obvious, in fact, she almost certainly would be. Secondly…I'm no good at telling people I love them. I loved my dad, but I didn't tell him very often. I really, really wish I had.

It was this that urged me to tell Tonks. My mind was conflicted between telling her and hoping for the best, or leaving it and hoping she finds someone better. Merlin knows she deserves it.

When my nurse saw me crying, I told her I was fine. I've lied to everyone now. I hate myself. I love Tonks. Merlin knows I love her so much. I want desperately for her to be happy, I'd do anything just to satisfy her.

But lycanthropy can't be cured by anything.


	10. Surprisingly Not Surprised

**A/N: **I have a week off! Woo-hoo! I should be getting round to some more updating now! Thank you, dear reviewers, I love you all! Hands out Danish pastries

**Lily Dragon- **My parents probably think that about me all the time…thank you!

**Luck Moony- **I think that the most difficult part of French is all the grammar. All those tenses are so confusing! And "the super unborn" (Love that!) will be arriving shortly. Now that I say that, it sounds like an aeroplane. Thanks for reviewing again!

**Deb-lil- **_Magical _owls eat chocolate. Because I say so. And I'm not Tonks, really! And I'm not a Leglimens or anything, which would be cool. Though if you want to carry on thinking I'm Tonks…well, I'm happy to let you. And vowels are much better than consonants…English spellings are so pointless and interesting, huzzah! And thanks for the note in your profile about me, it was so nice!

**GreenTea&Honey- **Thank you! I'm updating, see?

**Miranda Goshawk- **Tonks was fat when she was little, which is why her mum is a little concerned about her weight. Currently, she's not really fat but isn't skinny either, and as she's a teenager, she is very concerned about body image. She's kind of on a balance between chubby and curvy…Sirius thinks she's chubby, Remus thinks she's curvy! And it's not a stupid question, thanks for reviewing!

**Cassie89-**Yes, poor Remmy…things aren't easy for him, are they? Bless. I'm glad you love it!

**FetishFemale- **Vitler! LOL! I _wish _I'd thought of that. And…yes, it is a little out of the blue, but I'm trying to elaborate a little so it doesn't seem so. Thanks for your compliments!

**Blackness Angel- **No, I don't do soppy. I do FLUFFY. There's a difference….no, I'll try not to be too mushy, just for you. And yes, poor Remus, don't you just want to hug him?

**Emmanuelle Lisselle Grey- **Yeah, I think it was sweet, thank you!

**Someonewithapencil- **Tonks has a lot of Muggle relatives, so she probably watched Star Wars round their houses or something. They're also the reason she has a CD player…her family live in a Muggle estate (as Hogsmeade is the only entirely wizarding settlement, I assume witches and wizards have to live among Muggles) so they can plug it in. And Tobias/Rachel are my One True Pairing. Ilove them to pieces. And U-No-Poo was just…soo…funny. Thanks for the long review!

**I am a Banana- **Yum, another marshmallow! YAY! Thank you so much! And Remus really doesn't have it easy, does he?

**The Female Nerd- **Thank you!

**Eleen- **I've seen Charlie's Angels, but I don't remember that song…all I remember is "Can't Touch This! Doo doo doo…" And…yes, I did forget that Remus is sexy, I sincerely apologise. Thank you for reviewing, I do hope you can forgive me for my mistake.

**LunaCatt- **I'm glad you didn't find it too angsty…I don't like angst much. This is a romcom! And Hamlet humorous? Well, I 'spose it's kind of funny how everyone just seems to die all the time…thanks for reviewing again!

**Lupinsmoon12391- **Tonks is currently 15, she's just left her fifth year, and Remus is 17, he's just left his sixth. And I love that song too, in fact I wrote a songfic to the tune of it to go with my other Disney songfic, but I deleted it, eventually. Thanks for reviewing!

**Ash-the-great- **Er…yes…about progress….ahem…anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Kerichi- **(cries) I've been scolded! What I meant by that comment, actually, was that I'm getting more reviews than some really great fan fictions, like I Married A Werewolf, which deserve much more. And no, that won't be happening, although it's still a really great suggestion and is similar to what I have planned, so thank you! I'll forgive you for scolding me, you give me such great tips!

**Andromeda's POV (Wow!)**

It was such a shame. Remus came back today, surprisingly, considering what Nymph had done to him. He's such a nice boy, what happened to him is…very sad, I have to admit. My perspective on werewolves has certainly changed since meeting him.

I was looking forward to having him back. I missed his little diplomatic acts between Sirius and Nymph, who can both be pretty feisty when they want to be. They've pretty much made up since Nymph found out about the werewolf thing, and they had a huge argument and so on. Sirius hasn't told Nymph an awful lot of the details…for some reason, she isn't interested. It's not like her.

She hasn't been acting herself much lately at all. I wondered if it was something to do with Remus, after all, it's embarrassingly obvious that the poor girl likes him…and Ted reckons he likes her, too. But she still refused to talk to him as I made dinner for us all. So, shortly beforehand, I advised her to talk to him. They're both obviously going through a lot of pain…you can see it in their faces, bless them. Reminds me of Bella and Cissa when our parents were divorcing…the atmosphere is tense, and very much deprived of its former happiness.

She did as I said, for _once_, and…it didn't go too well. Remus seemed to be…almost uninterested in Nymph. Needless to say, she wasn't very happy. She left the table the second she'd finished and ran noisily up to her room.

And that, of course, is where I am now. It's my duty to comfort her, though part of me almost wants to comfort Remus. He seems so…confused, and unhappy about it, too. He likes to be sure, Sirius says. Being confused sets him off guard a bit. He seemed so sad, and so reluctant to talk to her. Part of me hopes it's because he cares about her, though I almost think he just doesn't like her.

"Nymph? Nymphy?"

"Go away!"

"Nymphadora, can we talk?"

"No."

"Oh, please, darling."

"NO! Go AWAY!"

I ignored her, as she definitely needed a good talking to.

**Sirius's POV**

When is Moony going to learn?

I'm not talking about books and stuff. He does enough learning for all four of us in that department. But when Tonks talks to him, _it's a good idea to talk back. _

So, _of course _she's annoyed, and shut up in her room. And of course he's all depressed, and shut up in his room. I'm glad to have him back, but his mum is about to give birth, so he might not be here long. He isn't warming to the idea of being a big brother AT ALL. I don't see why, I was terribly excited about it when my mum got preggers. Ha! That lasted a long time…not. I loved Reggie when he was inside Mum, but once he got out and was wailing and crying and wetting himself every five minutes, I hated him. It might be the other way round for Moony, but then again, it might not.

So, he has a lot to sulk about, which is stupid, really, because…Tonks's friends are coming round tomorrow! Two of them! In this house! In their pyjamas!

I love Hufflepuff girls. James and Remus take the mick all the time…at least Wormtail understands. They're amazing. Hopefully they'll cheer Remus up lively, wink wink, nudge nudge, you know what I mean?

Andromeda came and spoke to me after she'd had a _word _with Tonks. Bloody hell. I'm so glad my mum doesn't do that to me. Though, Andromeda seems to have a feeling for it…though she wants me to talk to Remus. See how he's feeling…isn't it obvious? Couldn't she tell how miserable he was at dinner?

"_Sirius?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Can you do me a favour?"_

"_I don't have to put out the washing again, do I? That little Muggle next door…"_

"_No, Sirius, it's a different favour this time. I want you to talk to Remus."_

"_We are speaking, Andromeda."_

"_Unlike him and Nymph. I want you to speak to him. About her."_

"_Why?"_

"_Sirius…she likes him. And…well, she's so upset that he's not talking to her. So if you could get him to forgive her."_

"_He has forgiven her."_

"_It didn't seem like that to me. Sirius, please. For Nymphy."_

"_Andromeda, there isn't anything wrong, really!"_

"_Sirius…"_

"_Oh, allright! I can't resist a female…"_

"_Sirius, stop that. You make me feel all gooey."_

"_Ugh."_

I don't know. _Women. _

So, I went to see Remus. He was lying on his bed, curled up in a little ball. He does that when he's a wolf, and also when he's depressed. Odd parallel, that. I sat down next to him, waiting a second before talking to him. He seemed so…fragile. He's a lot small than I am, not in height, but in physique, certainly. He looks even more anorexic than he did when he first went into hospital. I think it's actually called _Homecooking deprivationia nervosa._

"Moony?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Why aren't you talking to Tonks?"

Silence. Remus threw his head back onto the pillow and sighed deeply.

"Because I'm afraid I'll say something and…"

"And?"

"I don't want her to hate me more than she already does." Remus said, his voice wobbling somewhat. He avoided my gaze, but I continued to look at him.

"What do you mean by that?

"Sirius, I…I'm a werewolf."

"I _know, _Moony."

"I'm a monster, a beast! I've been shunned almost all my life, Sirius, why should Tonks be any different?"

"We didn't shun you, Remus." I converted to his real name.

"Yes, but you had been my friends for two years before you found out! Tonks and I have been friends for, what, four weeks? It seems so quick…"

"Quick?" I asked, feeling slightly confused.

"Yes. I didn't think falling in love could happen so quickly."

Moony? In LOVE? With TONKS? Well, that was…not surprising. I was surprised, because I was not surprised. Why was I not surprised? Why was I surprised about not being surprised? OK, now I was confusing myself even further, and hadn't noticed the tears leaking out of Moony's eyes. I hadn't seen him cry for years.

"Sirius…don't be angry with me. I know she's your cousin."

"Second cousin."

"Still."

"I don't care. In fact, I'm pleased. All you need to do is get off your backside and tell her you love her, and then everything'll be fine and dandy!"

"I'm not telling her."

"Why?"

"Sirius!" Remus said hotly. "I have known her for _four _weeks. I am a _werewolf._ I am _poor. _I am _dangerous!_"

"You're going to say you're too old in a minute, aren't you?" I laughed.

"You don't understand!" Remus howled, burying his face into his pillow. I smiled slightly, gazing fondly at my friend.

"What if she doesn't care?"

"Don't be so ridiculous."

"I am not being ridiculous."

"Tonks deserves someone whole." He replied, voice muffled by the fluffy pillow.

"You are whole, you plonker!"

"You know what I mean." Remus sobbed.

"Fine. I'll shut up, shall I?"

"Yes. Don't you dare tell Tonks how I feel. I don't want to upset her."

"You won't."

"Sirius! I mean it! If you tell her…"

"I won't tell her. Really."

"Good. I'm tired. Bye-bye."

I got the message. I lifted myself from the comfy bed and left the room, being sure to shut the door behind me. I promised myself not to tell Tonks. After all, Sirius Black doesn't break promises.


	11. Annoying Birds

**A/N: **Thank you all, reviewers. I'm still updating, although Remus has had a hard time recuperating after **Ash-the-great** punched him. Aww…I've forgiven her though. She was just trying to knock some sense into him, rather than shake.

**Deb-lil- **Yep, you're right about what everyone thinks. And I'm not sure about Ted's POV, but I can tell you that Ted is going to have a big part in coming chapters. And "plonker" is an incredibly British insult, derived from the most popular comedy programme over here. And I am truly honoured to be in your profile, thank you so much.

**Ash-the-great- **You meanie! Poor Moony...he needs some sense knocked into him though! Go you! Thanks again.

**devillish angel- **You love Remus? You're not the only one...can I keep the chapter? Er...yes? Thanks for reviewing!

**The Female Nerd- **Are you implying that Sirius isn't loyal? Blasphemy! Here's a new chappie for you, thanks!

**Romulus901-AW. **You'll be aw-ing a lot more in later chapters, I hope! Thanks for reviewing!

**Blackness Angel- **My mind wasn't in the gutter! And I'm updating, don't flame me! I can't resist the puppy-dog eyes...fluffy, by definition from is light and happy. So yeah. Thanks for your loyalty!

**Kerichi- **Oh, yeah, I know Dora the Explorer. My little sister likes her. And...yeah, I like making Remus cry for some horrible reason. He will be happy in the end, I promise. And you like my Sirius? I like him too...thanks for not scolding! Lol. Keep up the constructive crit, it's really helpful!

**Cassie89- **Yeah...poor kids. Don't worry, this is a romance, not a tragedy. Heh heh. Cheers for reviewing!

**Emmanuelle Lisselle Grey- **I rule? Wow, thanks! That's almost as good as being called Tonks (Deb-lil calls me that). And yeah...I've pretty much memorised that hospital wing bit, being the crazy shipper that I am. I just had to put it in...thanks for the compliments!

**sea-ess-eye- **I'm glad you like the teenage versions of everyone, it's kind of hard to keep them in character and make them teenagery at the same time. Thanks for your review!

**Lupinsmoon12391- **No, but there you go. And you'll have to keep waiting a while...heheheh. And as for 'Nymph', I guess great minds think alike, hey? Thanks for reading and reviewing, the best combination!

**LunaCatt- **Physics is evil and should die. And Sirius was not being sarcastic, he really is loyal. What is wrong with you people, don't you trust dear Sirius? I'll tell him that. And don't be sad...last chapter was about the least funny chapter in the whole thing, how depressing. Oh, well. Thanks for being so loyal!

**GreenTea&Honey- **Like I said before, I've pretty much memorised Remus's little excuses, and I had to include them! And of course you're in the Author's Notes, darling! You deserve it, you dear reviewer.

**I am a Banana- **Ahem, hmm? Well, it's better than "hem-hem"! And Remmy needs a hug...he needs his mum, that's what! And thanks again for the marshmallows, they're highly enjoyable, especially since I apparently deserve them. Huzzah!

**Fetish Female- **Thank you! And Vitler was great, I've got to say.

And now...onwards! Can you believe, although there is diary and LETTER, there is a section in...third person! How weird. Please enjoy, all the same!

**Chapter Eleven **

**8:00 PM**

_Dear Padfoot (and Moony)_

_I can no longer laugh at you for having the burden of a female cousin. My lovely cousin Tracey was here all afternoon, and before you get any ideas, might I remind you that Tracey is old enough to be my mum. My MUM! _

_But then, my mum is technically old enough to be my gran, so…_

_Anyway, mums are strange, aren't they? You may or may not know this, but today not only was Tracey here with Grant Hugo Oliver Nathaniel Potter, her latest infant, but so was Caroline (Wormtail's mum) and your mum, Moony! They were all having tea and fairy cakes together in the living room! And, of course, talking about their 'boys', those being us! I mean, we're not boys, we're MEN! I didn't stay long, but I heard them discussing that time we blew up those toilets that no one actually uses. Merlin, that was funny! Although perhaps we shouldn't upset Moaning Myrtle anymore. She threatened to go to the Shrieking Shack and all the grown-up ghosts starting hounding on us, remember? Although, now that I know why the Shrieking Shack REALLY shrieks , the idea sounds hysterically funny. Moony vs. Myrtle, hahaha!_

_Sorry to ramble off topic some more, but your mum (That's Moony's mum, not yours, Padfoot) is really huge! How many babies is she expecting, exactly? One, you say? Don't be surprised if you get eightoplets, is all I can say._

_But the big news is…guess who's Head Boy? ME! ME! Isn't Dumbledore great? _

"He's also insane."

"Dumbledore does everything for a reason, Padfoot. Although I still can't work out why he let us four into his school."

"Maybe he gave that reason-having thing up...otherwise, why on earth did he make Prongs Head Boy?"

"Wonder who's Head Girl..."

"Dorcas." Sirius said, a little too quickly. A sly grin formed on Remus's face.

"Why is it, that every time someone mentions the word 'girl', the first thing you then say is Dorcas?"

"Er...let's go downstairs, shall we?

**The diary**

**August 1st**

**4:00**

I finally got my sleepover! Woo-hoo! Although I'm ever so slightly disappointed, because even though my best mate, Linny, is coming, she's bringing Araminta, because Araminta is staying with her over the summer. It's not that I don't like Araminta, it's just that she's always moaning. And she's always making fun of my hair. And she's always erasing my work just for the fun of it. And she's always really giggly and talks about other people behind their backs. And if she's not ridiculously hyper and stupid, she's being sulky.

**4:01**

God, I hate her! Lucky I'm patient.

**4:02**

Er...well, sometimes I'm patient, sometimes I'm not.

**4:03**

Considering I'm in Hufflepuff, I'm actually the least patient person I know. That's depressing.

**4:04**

I should stop lying to myself.

_(Four hours later)_

**8:00**

ARGH! I'm SO glad to get away. Dear MERLIN. Merlin, save me! Please...I'll start believing in you!

**8:01**

I think Merlin is actually my only hope now. How depressing.

**8:02**

So much for bloody Operation Cheer Up Tonks. And Operation Tonks's Boyfriend. If I can't have Remus, I'm going to be one of those sad people who dedicates their life to saving Grindylows.

**8:03**

Living in the wild must get a bit boring after a while. I mean, you don't get to listen to music or anything.

**8:04**

I guess you have to listen to The Dawn Chorus. Whoever came up with that terminology is a nutter, in my opinion. I mean, it's just a bunch of stupid birds chirping! It's depressing!

**8:05**

Better go back downstairs.

**(not the diary)**

**8:07 PM**

"God, you were in the loo a long time, Tonks."

"Yeah, well..." Tonks said, nervously. She sat down and continued to munch sadly on marshmallows. Her best friend, Linny, sensed her unhappiness and attempted to make conversation.

"Apparently Afro's having a great time in Marbella."

"Yeah?" Tonks responded blandly. She seemed to have little interest in Marbella.

"Let's put some music on!" proclaimed Araminta, and within ten seconds, she and Linny were up and dancing to Araminta's favourite Muggle song, Dancing Queen. Tonks, however, continued to eat marshmallows. Linny, who knew Tonks better than Araminta ever could, was aware that something was bothering her friend. It was partly the fact that her hair was a shiny raven black, and partly because she normally despised marshmallows.

Linny plonked herself down next to Tonks, and quietly spoke to her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Hey, I've known you since I was...well, yeah, a long time, Nymphadora!"

"Don't call me that, Lynette!"

"Soz. Anyway..." Linny lowered her voice once again. "If there IS something bothering you, maybe if you get up and have a good time...it'll kind of seem less severe. It'll make you feel better, honest."

"Fine." Tonks agreed sulkily, but flashing Linny a childish grin.

So, Tonks finally joined Araminta and Linny, and, to her surprise, felt extremely good. She wasn't the best dancer, in fact she was a terrible dancer, but that wasn't the point. She felt _good. _Her hair miraculously turned pink, and Linny was positively delighted for her friend...and at her own advice skills. Araminta, oddly enough, didn't notice.

However, Araminta's observation skills weren't as bad as they would seem. While Tonks was 'dancing' and shaking about with Linny, there was a tall, thin boy around their own age leaning in the door frame. He had dry, brown hair that covered his eyes quite a bit, and pale skin with some blemishes around the edge. He also had quite a large nose. He was watching Tonks with a delighted expression on his peaky face.

"Oh my God!" Araminta squealed. "What are you doing?"

"Merlin, I...I'm very sorry..." the boy said, seeming utterly speechless. Tonks turned around and threw him a watery glance, which rang alarm bells in Linny's sensible mind. Those alarm bells, though they could not be heard, seemed to attract the handsome personality of one Sirius Black, who was updating his Chocolate Frog Card collection in the kitchen.

"YOU are disgusting! What makes YOU think that WE want to hang around with YOU! Go AWAY! You're UGLY and you're ANNOYING and you're a PERV..."

"Thanks for enlightening me with that information. I had been wondering for some time why I found girls so attractive, I always thought it was because I'm a boy.I guess I'd better leave you in peace." Remus Lupin replied diplomatically, and quietly made his way upstairs.

"You, FOUL, EVIL little COCKROACH!" Tonks yelled at Araminta, her face having turned a dastardly shade of crimson. Whether that was with fury or embarrassment, Linny couldn't tell. "You absolute BI..."

"Ciao, ladies!" Sirius Black appeared in Remus's place like a guardian angel. He flashed Araminta a brilliant white smile. "Having fun?

"Yes." Araminta beamed back, except her teeth were stained with coffee and Butterbeer. Tonks seemed about to burst.

"Allright, Tonksy?" Sirius asked, discretely showing concern in his voice. Tonks looked at him desperately for a second, then stamped her feet furiously and bolted from the room. Araminta laughed, but Linny looked as concerned as Sirius felt.

But now, Sirius was starting to feel angry. This...Hufflepuff, had managed to insult Tonks and Remus in a single blow. She needed some revenge...an idea automatically sprung to the Marauder's mind. It was, after all, what made him the Marauder he was.

"Would you LOOK at that sunset? How about the three of us go out the front and watch it."

"OK!" Araminta squealed, latching herself onto Sirius's arm. Linny followed them outside the front door, despondently, worrying for her best friend.

**8:10 PM**

"Blimey, that's bright! Better get out my sunglasses...oh, dear, I left them in the garden! Be back in a sec, ladies!"

"We'll miss you, Sirius!"

"Um...bye."

**8:12 PM**

"Where's Sirius now?"

"In the garden, stupid! Maybe he's getting me some flowers...ooh, Lynette! Look at this lovely doggy!"

"It looks kind of like a Grim to me."

"Nonsense, he's lovely, aren't you? Let me pat your muzzle...AHHH!"


	12. Going, Going, Gone

**A/N: **Sorry for the late update, this website went crazy last night... was I the only one who had their hit counter emptied? Oh, well. I could have had all the lovely reviews I got last update removed instead, and how awful would that be? Thank you all so, so much. I'm pleased to announce that we are officially on the home stretch. Get your squee-ing megaphones out (you know, the ones you all had on the Hospital Wing scene in HBP). Oh, and can you all please tell me what you think of the new summary?

**gatermage: **Wow, thanks for all the reviews! No, Darth Volder isn't a Star Wars jibe…I've never seen Star Wars (cries). And Sirius will not tell Tonks. And I love Matchmaker!Sirius. I'm updating now, thanks again for reviewing the chapters!

**pinkxslipper: **I tried putting this on LJ but no one read it…I'm busy thinking of ideas for my next fic (it's going to be a really random pairing, one that has practically no fanfics) and yeah, I'm a cliffhanger addict…you should read my Animorphs story, it's just cliffy after cliffy after cliffy. I'm glad you love this Remus, rest assured, I like him too. Thanks for reviewing!

**Blackness Angel: **They'll be together soon, I assure you! You'll like this chapter, I hope.

**Fetish Female- **Oh, yeah. Araminta...bye-bye. Thanks for reviewing!

**angeltread- **Wow, thank you!

**Deb-lil: **Dorcas Meadowes was a member of the Order who died...she's in the photo Moody shows to Harry in Book 5, next to Sirius. And I'm not Sirius...if I was, I'd get myself out of that stupid veil and return to Harry, Remus and Tonks! And he didn't bite her very hard...he gives his excuses in this chapter. And Remus always keeps his cool, I think that's why I like him. Although I'd also like him to do some butt-kicking in Book Seven. And James? Arrogant? Do not insult my Jamesy! I do love my Jamesy. Although Lily insulted Jamesy, and she loves him more than I do. Thanks for the long review!

**moo- **(Faints, having been compared to Georgia Nicholson) Wow! Those books are teh funny, I've got to say. Thanks SO much for the comparison.

**Nimthiriel: **Savaged to death? Nah, I'm no good at writing violence. And the next installment (I like that, it sounds like a TV show) is here! Thanks for reviewing!

**romulus901: **Thanks for the comments.I think all of us at one point in our lives have had a friend who isn't really one, if that makes sense. I certainly have. And it had aw? Thanks, but where?

**stuck-in-a-tree: **:-)

**The Female Nerd: **Using Brit words, are we? I recommend 'bloody hell' 'wally' 'daft' 'bonkers' 'rubbish' 'jumper' 'post' and 'jam'. Can't think of many others. And thanks for thinking she deserved it...

**Ash-the-great: **Yeah! This is going somewhere...can't wait to read your progress reports in later chapters! Thanks for starting them again! Maybe you should make a graph...

**xLynzx-:**Pleased to meet you, Mrs Sirius Black. I assure you, no one here is making an attempt on your property, they're mostly Remus fangirls here. Bless Remus...he needs a hug! Thanks for reviewing.

**GreenTea&Honey: **Answer to your question: 'Cos he felt like it...you'll see in his POV. I'm glad you're loving the story! Updated for your pleasure!

**cassie89: **Updating! Thank you for reviewing!

**lupinsmoon12391: **Yeah, Tonks needs some love...it should be from Remus, really, though, shouldn't it? And James...what can I say? I love my Jamesy. Thanks for reviewing!

**LunaCatt: **Now, now, evil is a strong word, as Hermione would say. And I'm glad you liked the 'muzzle' bit, I was worried that wouldn't go down well...thanks for reviewing again!

**Kerichi: **I like Dorcas with Remus too, but in this fic...well, it'd just complicate things even further, so I didn't use that. And in what way did James sound girly? I was looking for hints of girlitude in the letter...I like James a lot, so I had to put him in. Thanks for your perpetual loyalty!

**Emanuelle Lisselle Grey: **I love this fic too. Thanks!

**I am a Banana: **YAY, more marshmallows, yum yum! (scoffs merrily for a moment) Ahem...anyway, I always find myself doing something interesting just before I go to bed, even though half an hour earlier I was wondering what on Earth to do. Thanks for your loyalty!

Phew! On with the Chapter!

**The diary**

**9:04 PM**

At least it's Sunday tomorrow, I suppose. Sundays are great...even though the wireless programmes are complete rubbish and for some reason none of my friends are at home. I never go anywhere on Sundays, so I take them as an opportunity to wear all my natty, horrible clothes so Mum doesn't have a go at me for not wearing them.

**9:05 PM**

Like that horrible long-sleeved t-shirt that shows my glorious tummy if I so much as move. And it has 'Joie de Vivre' written on it. Why do shops think doing things in French makes them look posh?

**9:06 PM**

'Joie de Vivre' means 'Joy of Living'. Ha.

**9:07 PM**

If it isn't obvious, I don't feel very happy. And I'm not going to BE happy unless I have a REMUS to snuggle up to!

**9:08 PM**

WHY did he have to be a werewolf? Why did things have to be so difficult? Why did I have to injure him? Why did Araminta have to bloody insult him? WHY?

**9:09 PM**

I'm crying now. For Merlin's sake.

**9:10 PM**

Even Merlin doesn't like me. My life sucks.

**Sirius's POV**

"Tonks? Tonksy? Nymphadora!"

"Go away, Sirius!"

"I got rid of Araminta and Linny for you!"

"Oh. Thanks. Now go away."

I reluctantly sauntered off, feeling rather dejected. I didn't mean to bite Araminta...well, I did. I didn't intend to (Damn, why do I have to be so bad at excusing myself?). Just bark and growl at her a bit and scare her half to death to get revenge for poor old Tonksy. Raging hormones if I ever saw them...what can a friend do?

Well, I didn't bite Araminta hard. She put her hand on my conk and I...well, I couldn't resist. (My excuse for everything...need to work on that). But it was enough to make her cry and get Andromeda to Floo Linny's mum to get her to pick them up and take them home. Tonks didn't say goodbye, and neither did I because I was chasing butterflies in the garden. Andromeda didn't seem to noticed a random Grim-like dog running around her garden despite being at the kitchen window most of the time...the woman is crazy. Tonks takes after her.

Tonks is mad, and so is Remus. They've done enough wailing and crying and Merlin-knows-what to start a new Shrieking Shack. (How about the Howling House? Or the Bellowing Bungalow? Or the Crying Cottage?) I'm fed up of them both, they're soDEPRESSED but if they just got off their idiot backsides and talked to each other, everything would be OK. Well, not so much talk as SNOG. ARGH. I want my friends back, and soon!

But I promised Remus not to tell...what am I supposed to do?

**12:59 PM**

Hang on a SEC...I promised Remus not to tell TONKS he loved her. I didn't promise not to tell anyone ELSE.

**Tonks's POV**

**The next morning**

"Nymphadora?"

"Oh, Sirius, go away!"

"Tch! Not able to recognise her own dad's voice?"

"Dad?"

"Yes, love. Can I come in?"

I was loathe to agree. I had been keeping to my New Summer's Resolution and trying on the leftover make up from the Goth Phase I went though in fourth year. I had forgotten why I stopped wearing the lush No.57 eyeliner my mum bought in an attempt to encourage my Goth-ness. I remembered shortly afterwards, having realised that I cannot apply eyeliner at all, let alone in a straight line. Apparently everyone can do that. I decided that, since my father had seen worse from my childhood when I used to make up not only new names but entire new identities for myself, I would let him in.

"What the heck do you want?"

"Language!"

"'Heck' is not a swear word!"

My dad rolled his eyes. I think he thinks that doing that makes him hip or something. I mean, who uses the word 'Hip' these days when they're not talking about pelvises? It's almost as bad as 'Groovy' although everyone says that.

"I've got some good news."

"We're going to Wiggy's World, aren't we?" I said, drolly. My dad still thinks I like that place. The truth is, I never have. I'm frightened of their big slide.

"Actually, Nymphadora, I have some news that would actually interest you. You see..." Dad had a funny grin on his face, the last time I saw it being that time he bought me a giant Easter Egg. "Sirius wrote me a letter. A letter telling me about a certain conversation he had with a certain boy that I know, and he knows, and your mother knows, you are completely in love with." I gasped. "Yes, Remus. Sirius made a promise to Remus not to tell you what Remus told him, so he told ME and now I'm telling you."

"WELL?" I asked, practically bouncing off the ceiling with impatience. "What is this?"

"Remus loves you, Tonks. He completely and totally loves you."

Oh. Dear. Merlin.

"I'VE GOT TO GO AND FIND HIM!" I shouted, louder than I intended. My dad just laughed.

**11:12 AM**

"MUM! Mum!"

"Yes, Nymph?"

"Remus! Where's Remus? I need to talk to Remus! Now!"

"He...he's gone, sweetheart."

"...What do you mean, gone?"

"He's gone. Walked out the door. He's turned around now... He's not welcome any more..."

I hate my mother.

* * *

A/N: Remus is welcome and everything, for those who don't understand what Andromeda said. He is still gone, but...they didn't kick him out. Really. 


	13. Tell Me More, Tell Me More

**A/N: That's it. **I'm making a vow of loyalty to this site.No other fanfiction site seems to like me. I don't understand FictionAlley, HPFF just doesn't work for me, I don't have the word program for Phoenix Feather, and Mugglenet FanFiction rejected...this story! Oh, blow it all.

**One Note: **Andromeda, or at least my version of her, is not mean. She did not kick out Remus, he walked out by himself for a reason you'll see in this chapter. Her comments were a twist on the lyrics of I Will Survive (It sounded funny at first, anyway). OK? Cool.

**Sivaroobini Lupin-Black- **Forever to update? I update once a week! Or at least I try to. Still, your impatience is a good sign. Remus is gone because...well, if you look back a few chapters, you might be able to guess. Or just read the forthcoming chapter. Thanks for reviewing again!

**Ash-the-great- **See the note above, Remus IS welcome, he left out of choice. Also...er, I'm afraid putting Remus in a whole different country would complicate things a bit, but he may come to visit before he and Tonks go back to Hogwarts. And, yeah, Sirius told Ted. It's kind of a male understanding thing, and also, Ted isn't afraid of werewolves and so wouldn't have any qualms about them getting together like Andromeda might. Thanks for the progress reports (though they may have to stop soon), and a chart would be so fun!

**angeltread- **GASP! I am? Really? That's...that's like the best compliment ever! THANK YOU!

**I am a Banana- **Don't cry...eat some marshmallows, if you have any left! Thanks for the constant marshmallows, they're a great e-energy source. That, and the e-coffee I export from e-Bolivia. Nah, I'm kidding. Thanks for your loyalty!

**Kerichi- **Well...Sirius telling Ted...can you really picture him having a serious 'talk' with Andromeda? And her friends aren't really the best people... It's kind of a male connection thing, and also, if you look at Tonks's reasons for going out with Remus a few chapters back, she writes that Ted isn't afraid of werewolves, which he isn't. He's a Muggleborn and so, like Hermione, hasn't really adjusted to wizarding prejudices. And I'm glad you liked Andromeda...I put that note in as I was getting reviews beforehand saying how mean Andromeda was, and I didn't want people to think that. I was hoping people would deduce where Remus had gone...but, oh well. Huzzah for your great reviews!

**Deb-lil-** Firstly, thanks for commenting on the summary, no one else did. And don't apologise for insulting James, I guess I was feeling fangirly at the time. And an owl sweater? Aw, does that have something to do with your concern for the welfare of Remus's owl? He's mentioned again in this chapter, you'll be pleased to know. And Sirius is a little insane, as are most of my friends...that's why I love them. And I'm glad you're pleased about Ted and Andromeda's involvement in the fun that is RemusTonks. (Remonks? Tomus? Thomas! OMG!) And it's nice that you can picture Ted, I can too. And it's OK to find Tonks's 'emotional crisis' funny, especially since I never considered it an emotional crisis. Thanks for the long review, and for making me glad I'm not the only one the site screwed up on.

**lupinsmoon12391- **Meh heh. Yep, Tonks will survive! Just...thanks for reviewing!

**GreenTea&Honey-** Lots of love to you for guessing correctly! And Remus sends his thanks for the hug and love, he needs some sympathy...don't worry, he'll be OK! And I'm glad you liked the biting and that you reviewed again! Thank you!

**Jousting Elf with a Sabre-** AHH! Don't have a heart attack! PLEASE! And don't spontaneously combust either, I'd feel very guilty. Thanks for reviewing, I love your name!

**LunaCatt- **Tonks and Remus will be reunited, worry not. Thanks for reviewing!

**Emmanuelle Lisselle Grey- **YAY! Thank you for the wonderful compliments...I have a cliffhanger OBSESSION. I really, really do.

**Lucky Moony- **YAY, I thought that you had forgotten me. And your petit Remus will be fine, I assure you. Poor thing, let's all hug him. Thank you for your lovely French reviews!

**cassie89-** I like Ted and Sirius too...but I prefer Remus and Tonks (sarcastic gasp). And the update is here, thank you for reviewing again!

**Blackness Angel- **Hope you've recovered from the fright! And updating often is the best thing...there are so many lovely stories that are just...forgotten by their authors! Sniff! Poor abandoned fanfics! I am grateful for your advice, and also your reviews!

**bella1305pickles- **Thanks for your review...Andromeda is not evil. Really.

**FetishFemale- **Wow, I'm pleased that I made you gape. Andromeda is crazy, but she's nice. Really. And Snuffles is my favourite dog...chasing butterflies IS fun isn't it? Although butterflies make me think of my little sister, who at first did not understand the principles of butterfly catching and put them in her pocket. Then there was that one she flushed...but I'm rambling. Thanks for your review, hope you recover from vertigo!

**claire- **OK...either there's more than one Wiggy's World (gasp!) or we live in the same area (gasp again!). Thanks for your review, I'm updating!

**gatermage- **Yep, Remus and Tonks need to get off their backsides, I agree. Though the will-they-won't-they concept is fun to write. Remus has gone...to a mysterious place! You'll find out in this chapter, thanks for reviewing again!

**And now, on with the chapter. I love you reviewers. You guys make my week. You really do. This chapter is incredibly long...enjoy!**

**3rd August**

**Remus's POV**

_Ahh. _Thank Merlin it's all over.

I got the owl at about 4 in the afternoon. I gathered a few things, hoping that I'd get some spare time or something, and Apparated to my home city as soon as I possibly could. My mother had been taken to a Muggle hospital, as we live among Muggles and they did what they knew. In the wizarding world, a Healer comes to the house, and I would have preferred that. However, the thought of blood and...all that other stuff I don't want to think about being on our sofa or over the sheets was unthinkable.

I didn't get a break, sadly. No, I was a good son and held my mother's hand for pretty much the whole thing. I fell asleep at one point, I think, or perhaps my memory slipped as there seems to be a gap in my remembrance. What I do remember, however, is slightly gruesome. I do hope that my wife (who I do not picture as Tonks, honest...heh...heh...) is not so anxious to have me by her side when she gives birth. Perhaps it wasn't just the nature of it all that bothered me. Perhaps it was fear of the new sibling just hours (25 and a half, to be precise. Holy Hippogriffs, and I thought it'd be over by tea time!) away from ruining my happy life with my mother.

But now...I think I've changed my mind. In fact, I know I've changed my mind. I feel very attached to you, Little Nameless Being whose surname shall sadly be Morhange and not Lupin. Maybe because you're so...small. Your hands make mine feel very large, and the same with your feet. But then, my feet are huge by anyone's standards. You really are rather lovely. I think you might have red hair-unlike my brown and mum's black. It's lovely; like Lily Evans's. Not that I fancy her, of course...but she's got gorgeous hair. Maybe you'll look like her. As long as James leaves you alone when you're older...

Whoa. I'm getting all protective of you already. Must be the animal in me, hé? Mmm...perhaps I should speak to you in French. After all, it's the language I was raised in, despite being born in England. Actually, my parents tried to raise me in both. The first thing I said to my teacher on my first day at school was "Bonjello, my apple Remus."

Why am I telling you all this stupid stuff? You probably don't even know who I am. Well, I'm your brother. We're going to live in our cottage on the rural-urban fringe of the city, which is being built on now so you can listen to a lullaby of traffic, drills and diggers. Your bedroom is all pink and girly because Maman knew you were going to be a girl. My bedroom is kind of pathetic in comparison, it hasn't been decorated since I was _your _age. James, Sirius and Peter, my best friends, think I still like that yellow bear with the red T-shirt that my mother (who's a Muggle, sadly) liked when she was little. Winnie the Pooh.

Which I kind of do, actually. But not as much!

I can't believe I love you already. It's kind of insane, isn't it?

Kind of like me and Tonks. I fell in love with her very quickly, too. Of course, it was a different kind of love. You'll understand one day. Then again, you might be like me and not.

Maman and I had a little chat about you after the Healer...sorry, midwife, put you to sleep.

_"Est-ce que tu penses qu'elle est belle, Remus?"_

_"Euh...peut-être?" I shrugged. I wasn't sure what to think, the whole situation was very strange and I was trying to take it in my stride._

_"Elle ressemble à son père..." My mother sighed._

_"Maman...can we not speak in French? I'm too tired." I pleaded at her. I couldn't really be bothered to do the usual translation relaying in my mind. Normally it'd only take a few seconds, but now I actually had to think._

_"You are tired, Remus? How do you think I feel, hé?" she laughed. She did look a bit rough. Unsurprising, considering what she had been through. I was slightly in awe of her. My transformations, excruciating as they were, were over in less than a minute. She, however, had been going for more than a day. It was quite incredible._

_"Sorry, Maman. Yes, I...think she is beautiful. What are you going to call her?"_

_"Ah...well, I thought maybe her big brother would like to choose."_

_"Really?...Gosh. But I don't know what to call her!"_

_"Well, you'll have to think, won't you?"_

_"Oh..." I sighed exasperatedly. My mother just laughed, but her eyes were sad. _

_We sat in silence for a while. Then something came over me. I don't know whether it was fatigue, or the fact that my hand and my back was aching, or that it was one of those family-love moments I wasn't used to having any more, but I got a huge urge to tell my mother about what, or rather, who, was on my mind._

_"Maman...you know Sirius's cousin, Nymphadora?"_

_"Ouais." she said, as if I was telling her about something small._

_"I think that I'm in love with her."_

_My mother's eyes widened. "Well, why don't you ask her for a date?"_

_"Because...oh, Maman! You know why! Because I'm a..." I suddenly remembered where we were. "Because of what I am."_

_My mother sighed deeply, gave me nothing more than a quick glance and turned her eyes back to the baby. I felt rather unloved._

_"Maman..." I protested childishly, wanting her attention. Rather pathetic of me, I must admit. I was ridiculously tired._

_"I wish that her father was here to see her..." she sighed, not looking at me. I felt my face go slightly hot._

_"You mean you know who he is?" _

_I suddenly realised this was a rude implication. Thankfully, my mother just laughed. _

_"Of course! What do you take me for, Remus?" _

_She was quiet for a moment, and then began to tell me what I had been wondering since I received her letter about six months before now. _

_"It was just after Christmas. You had gone back to Hogwarts...and I was lonely once again. But then...one day, I went out to the fields. It was freezing cold, I guess I just wanted some fresh air, I do not know. But...there was a group of caravans parked at the edge. A group of people...gypsies... were sat round a fire...and there was this...man. He had beautiful red hair, and a wolfish grin." I frowned. "Sorry, chouchou. And...he spoke to me, and asked me if I wanted to come sit with him. And I did. We became friends...then more than friends."_

_"Oh." was all I could say, feeling a mixture of disgruntled and interested._

_"I loved him, and he loved me. I hadn't felt that way about a man since your father died. So we...spent the night together. And a while after that, I discovered that I was pregnant. I spent so long thinking of _when_ to tell him and _how _to tell him and whether I should tell him or not, as he probably just thought of it as a fling..."_

_"And then...he left. He moved on. Because that is what gypsies do. He had no idea that I was carrying his child. Now, I doubt if I'll ever see him again._

_And so, Remus, you must tell Nymphadora how you feel. Even if she rejects you and shatters your heart into a million pieces, anything's better than being left wondering what might have happened if you had just opened your stupid mouth and..." My mother had tears rolling down her cheeks now. I wrapped my arms around her waist as I always used to, just as my mother picked up the baby._

_"My babies..." she said. "I lost two wonderful men...but gained two wonderful children. I suppose I'm lucky, aren't I?"_

_I smiled a watery smile at the two of them, and my mother smiled back at me. _

So, I thought about what Maman said. I knew that I wanted Nymphadora, and the thought of her leaving without ever knowing how I felt was...well, it was painful. But how did I tell her? Just walk up, and say 'I love you'? Send a bunch of flowers? What? So, I asked the only female closely available who could actually talk. No offence.

_"But...Maman...how do I tell her?" I asked. My mother looked thoughtful. Then she got a huge grin on her face, one I was used to seeing on the likes of James and Sirius. I braced myself. _

_"What does Nymphadora like, Remus? What's her favourite thingy?"_

Of course, that was only the beginning of our mother's insane plan. And I, foolishly, have agreed to it. Maman was, _is _positively thrilled about the idea. It could be the most embarrassing moment of my life. Then again, it could be the most romantic.

Either way, I am not telling you.

* * *

And now, because I love you all so much...it's a Special Reviewer Competition! WHEE!Who can think of a name for Remus's baby sister? Preferably with French connotations, as she, like her big brother, is half French. The prize is...having it in the story? 


	14. Not Keeping To Morals

**A/N:** **Nearly 200 reviews! **Sorry for the delayed update...I shouldn't have done any Science studying yesterday, I mean, what was I thinking?

I'm not going to say who exactly has won the Remus's Sister's Name Competition (so many entries!), but the winner will know who they are when they read the name. I just don't like to openly disappoint people. Thanks for all the entries, it was very hard to choose. I've been thinking about it all week. Special props go to **GreenTea&Honey **for three reviews suggesting names, such effort!

**hero.without.a.name- **Well, here's an update for ya. I know what you mean about there only being one more book...it's almost OVER! And as for the seventh book...well, I'll be happy if all Remus and Tonks get is a line, as long as it's there, I'll squee my head off. Hoorah. Thanks for being a first-time reviewer!

**Nimthiriel- **Fleur? Snicker. No, because I might put a sentence with Fleur in and all the readers will just be like 'What the...why is Remus cuddling Fleur?' and so on. Thanks for reviewing again!

**the14potter- **I'm keeping it up, oh yes! Thanks for reviewing.

**GreenTea&Honey- **I think you deserve special recognition for your effort, as you probably spotted! I'm also glad you liked Remus's mother saying thingy...it's wonderful to know I'm being realistic with the foreign language thing. I always imagined people would want to speak their own language when they're particularly tired or emotional, just because it's easier...oh well, I don't know. I'm incredibly British, no one in my family knows of any other nationality in our bloodstream. How boring. Well, once again thanks for reviewing more than once, and for your extensive participation in the comp!

**LilyDragon- **Brazilian and German? Wow, cool. I have English and English, rock on. I love your suggestions, and the way you included the meanings too. And I'm updating, woo-hoo! Thanks for reviewing!

**Blackness Angel- **I wuv the names, thank you! And I'm updating, hooray!

**Deb-lil- **First of all, I would like to apologise on behalf of my relatives, whom I had never given a thought to until you went and brought them up, for colonizing your ancestors. They were probably slightly insane...their great-great-great-and some more great-grandaughter is too. I'm glad you found the scenario with Remus's mother sad, if that was what you were talking about. You have a strange knack of noticing the things I want my reviewers to notice! I also love the idea of CPAMPO. And I like your comments about Remus, too. Thanks for your wonderful long reviews!

**FetishFemale- **Yeah, my sister put a butterfly in her pocket. She is weird. She laughed when our car broke down. A lot. And you'll see what Nymphadora's favourite thingy is, honest! Thanks for reviewing!

**I am a Banana- **Well, I hope you haven't buggered off completely...thanks again for the mallow and the review, I'm very pleased to have them!

**Noc and NC- **Yes, in this story I am GOD. Nah, I'm kidding. And hooray for Remus! Hooray for the sweetheart! See you this update, thanks for reviewing!

**Regina- **Glad you like Tonks...that's where this story started, really. I thought to myself that Tonks would make an interesting teenager...and it developed, I guess. Hooray! Thanks for reviewing!

**Ash-the-great- **Yeah, Remus's mum came up with it. Poor, daft Remus, having to rely on his mother of all people to think of idea for him. But maybe that's just boys. You know what her favourite thing is, huh? Well, let's see if you're right! And I can't wait to see your chart, if there is one! Thanks for doing all this!

**Sivaroobini Lupin-Black- **Thanks for complimenting Remus's mother, I was quite proud of the way I did her. And yes, Tonks loves chocolate. I shall say no more! Thank you for reviewing again!

**LunaCatt- **Yes...it's kind of a random chapter, isn't it? Aw, well. As for Remus's mother's plan...wait and see! Ha ha! Thanks for your loyalty!

**Jousting Elf with a Sabre- **NOOO! Not the Cheese Puff of Doom! No! Please don't go dying on me, because I'd have to tell my parents why I'm suddenly being put in jail and they'd think I was an oddball for writing stories about Lupin and Tonks and killing people with them. And maybe I ought to have done a translation? I'm sorry. Oh, well, here's an update for you, just to keep you alive...thanks for your motivating reviews!

**Oceanpoweress- **Thank you, your review was very nice! Next chapter is here!

**lupinsmoon12391- **Yes, Remus deserves love. So much love. Thanks for reviewing!

**some1- **Interesting name...and knowing me, this chapter will be enormous. Worry not. I'm glad you're laughing so much, thanks for reviewing!

**gatermage- **I'm glad you like the change of heart...cute, isn't it? And you'll have to see about the plan! Thanks for reviewing!

**KendraPendragon-** German, huh? I wish I studied German, but I don't. Please read more! Thank you!

**Emmanuelle Lisselle Grey- **You'll find out in good time...thanks for reviewing!

**Lucky Moony- **And we have arrived at next Friday, huzzah! And I had Winnie the Pooh on my bedroom walls for the longest time, so...yeah. I'm glad you like Remus's mother, especially since she's French and you're French and...er...anyway, thanks for reviewing again, cherie!

**stuck-in-a-tree- **Yeah...poor Tonks. When is she going to get a break? Fear not. I'm glad you found Remus's thoughts amusing, they're so much fun to write. Thanks for reviewing again!

**Kerichi- **On that email you sent me...yes, this is the end. I might find myself crying. WAH. I'm glad you liked Remus, he's very adorable, I'm got to say. And yes, feh, Mugglenet! FEH!

**angeltread- **Calm down, dear, it's only a fanfiction. Nah, I'm kidding. Thanks for reviewing!

**WELL, that took ages. Now to get all excited again...(takes a big swig of Coke and carries on) GET YOUR SQUEE-ING megaphones out, people! This is it!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**August 6th**

_**Moony,**_

_**Please find enclosed everything you requested. Hope it'll be OK. Please forgive the shaky handwriting...I've been trying to stop laughing for the past few hours and I can't. **_

_**Padfoot**_

_**PS. Have you considered my suggestion?**_

_Padfoot,_

_Thank you. I hope this is going to be allright. I am unspeakably nervous. I hope Tonks is feeling well. And no, I am not going to sing 'Just One Cornetto' to Tonks. I'm not sure she would like that._

_Moony_

_**Moony,**_

_**CAN I JOIN IN?**_

_**Padfoot**_

_Padfoot,_

_NO._

_Moony _

_PS. Don't forget to get Nymphadora in her room by 9._

**Sirius's POV**

"How about we play Exploding Snape, I mean Snap?"

"No...just leave me alone."

I almost felt like giving up. It was 9:01 and Nymphadora was still downstairs sulking in front of the wireless. She's sad, of course. Remus has disappeared, and so have half her CDs...I, er, told her she stepped on them and Andromeda cleared them up. Which kind of isn't true, but what the hell.

"Er...how about we go up to your room and stargaze?"

"Why?" she said, finally turning to look at me. She's got the whole pathetic singleton look going on, mousy brown hair and everything. Although I always thought Tonks would look a lot more mature and womanly and such with proper coloured hair, this looks a bit sad. In the miserable sense, of course.

"Because Mars is extra bright tonight, and we're supposed to write an essay on it, so I thought that since your room has the biggest window and is at the top of the house and such, it'd be easiest to see it from there."

"Oh, allright." she sighed, exasperatedly. So, I gratefully trudged up the stairs after her. _Yes! _

Merlin, I was so excited about Moony's plan. Part of me wanted it to work and everything to work out so we could all go off and eat marshmallows and be merry, but part of me, I'm ashamed to say, wanted it to go spectacularly wrong just for the sheer comedy value. Either way, I am going to tease Moony about this for...approximately ever. Or until I get bored.

_"How I hate to see you like this, there is no way you can deny it, I can see that you're, oh, so sad, so quiet."_

I couldn't stop grinning as I skipped across the landing to Tonks's room. She gave me a glare...she doesn't like cheerful people at the moment. Hormones, I'm telling you.

So, we sat. And...er...well, sat.

"Remind me why we're up here, Sirius?"

"I...er...like your room."

"Er...O...K." she mouthed at me, looking even more annoyed than she had downstairs. She was going to go downstairs in a minute! I had to do something!

Luckily, it was a piece of cake.

_"You were always sure of yourself, now I see you've broken a feather..."_

Tonks listened distractedly.

"How can someone sing at a time like this?" she asked, irritably. "I'm going downst..."

_"How I hope we can patch it up together..."_

"Hmm, they're not too bad, I suppose." Tonks remarked, looking slightly wistful. She didn't seem to have noticed how close the singing was to us. What a wally.

"Hey," I said. "Wouldn't it be funny if they were singing about you?"

She gave me a disdainful look.

"Shut up, Sirius." she told me.

_"**Nymphadora**, you and I know..."_

"Oh my God!"

_"...how the heartaches come and they go and the scars, they're leaving..."_

The look on her face was BLOODY PRICELESS. 

"That...t-that...that's..."

_"You'll be dancing once again, and the pain will end, you will have no time for grieving."_

"Remus?" I said, trying to pick myself up from rolling around on the floor.

_"Nymphadora, you and I cry..."_

"Y-yes..."

**Tonks's POV**

I practically flew over to my window. I shoved the window open, and looked out, because I was rather hoping Remus was in my garden. That'd be ever so romantic...

No such luck. I sighed, desperately.

"He's on the roof, you ninny." Sirius told me, rolling his eyes. I did a little jump...jig, even, and attempted to lean out of the window. A little _too _far...

_"Let me hear you sing once more, like you did before..._Whoa! Tonks!"

And Remus grabbed my hand, and as he leaned forward, a bar of chocolate slipped out of his pocket and straight into my mouth. He grinned at me, and I attempted to grin back, and I knew, then, that my dad and Sirius had not lied to to me. Yes, it was a bit uncomfortable, hanging out the window with a wrapped bar of Honeydukes' Best in my gob, hanging on to Remus's hand even though my palms and probably his were starting to sweat...but I'd never felt so happy in all my life.

"Fancy coming up too?" He asked me.

"Yeah, OK..." I said.

And so, I climbed onto the roof. Up there was a guitar which I assumed had been charmed, and a sheet of lyrics. So _that _was what had happened to my CDs...I beamed at Remus, and he beamed back.

"Stupid Marauder, kidnapping my CDs."

"Well...I knew how much you like music..."

"I do." I told him.

It was a beautiful night. The sun had only just gone down and the stars were starting to twinkle, and their shine was reflected in Remus's eyes, and for a while I just stared into them. And he stared into mine. We didn't really need words, I think we had had enough for the moment. He loved me, and I hope he knew I loved him, too.

But there was only one way to make sure. I leaned forward a little, and then so did he. And then I leaned forward a little more...and then hesitated when I suddenly realised that _it was my first ever kiss. _

"What's wrong?" Remus asked. I could feel his breath on my lips now, it was warm and fresh...I could almost taste him. The temptation was too incredible. I replied with a short, sweet kiss on his lovely thin lips.

And I'm proud to say that, despite being a witch since the day I was born, a uniquely talented one at that, it was the most beautiful moment of my life. And the look in Remus's eyes told me exactly what I had wanted to hear for so long.

"I love you, Nymphadora." he told me.

"I love _you." _I told him. If I wasn't up here, on the roof, I probably would have been vomiting by now.

And that was all we needed to say. He put his arm around my waist, and I snuggled up to him and let my head rest on his shoulder. We just sat, and looked at the stars twinkling, and listened to the cars and the dogs and the children in the distance, and smelt the evening air, and the chocolate in Remus's pocket...

"I'm bored, can we snog?" I asked. Remus just laughed, and happily obliged.

Now _that, _kissing the boy I loved so much...that was more wonderful than any star in any galaxy. Love was more important than any material thing, or any spiritual thing, or any _morals. _

I think it was about eleven when we finally went to bed. We sat on the roof the whole time, just snogging and eating chocolate, and telling each other how much we loved each other. Soppy, I know. Remus attempted to teach me some Astronomy, which I dearly pointed out that he was not the only one who studied Astronomy, that half my family were named after astronomical bodies, and that Astronomy was boring and I'd much rather kiss, cuddle and just generally _love _him in any way I possibly could before my dad realised we were sitting on one of the weak parts of the roof and could possibly end up crashing into the attic if we got too frisky.

Not wanting to sound cliché, or anything, but parting was...sorrowful. I didn't want to go to bed, I didn't want to spend another moment, let alone about 12 hours, without Remus. I wrapped my arms around him as he tried to get into his room.

"Nymphadora..."

"Just one more. _Please..._"

"Are you hyper?"

"Er...probably."

"Well,before we...erm, snog again, just promise me...promise me that...that you won't leave me. That you won't...oh, I'm bad at this...that you'll stay. With me."

"I don't care that you're a werewolf any more, if that's what you're worried about. You're worth getting bitten, and I'm not going to let anything else happen." I assured him, nodding a bit erratically.

Remus seemed to have barely acknowledged my promise, but carried on fretting. "Promise me that you'll...oh, I don't want to pressure you, I just want to know...oh, for goodness' sake. I love you."

I giggled, he was so sweet when he was flustered. "I promise you _me. _How's that?"

"What do you mean, you promise me you...I mean, I you, I mean you me...?"

"Are _you _hyper?"

"Probably." he said.

"Remus..." I took his hands in mine. "I promise that I will never let any prejudices, or any ethics, or any morals or standards or rules of any sort get in between us. Because...we are beyond all that."

"We are."

"And if anyone's in any doubt..." I assured him, and he gave my hands a squeeze. "...then we have the rest of this summer to prove it. And then we have...the rest of...forever together."

"To forever, then." Remus said, giving me a final, beautiful, wonderful goodnight kiss.

* * *

It's awful, isn't it? Not what you were hoping for at all? Too soppy? Not soppy enough? I'm sorry... 

Anyway, **though this is the last chapter of the main story, there will be an epilogue. **But it might not come out until near Christmas, because I have exams and such.

I'm sorry if this chapter has disappointed you, my dearest, darling reviewers, but please review anyway.

Oh, and I don't own the song lyrics. They belong to ABBA,not me. I do own the 'Nymphadora' version, though, I 'spose.


	15. You Can Stop Reading Now

**A/N: **Exams are Over! Oh, yes! No more exams until May...

Well, this is the end. I can't quite believe it myself. I love you reviewers. Thank you so much for your support, I couldn't have done it without you. Oh, I'm going to get emotional, and that, darlings, is something I don't do. I am dead inside, except, it seems, when it comes to fanfiction. I hope you enjoy this beautiful epilogue. It's been so much fun...

Oh, and this story is now in a C2: **The Greatest Stories...EVER! **_I'm so happy about that!_

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

**30th August 1977**

**Remus**

In thanks for her hospitality and general sweetness, I had invited Tonks to spend a weekend at our cottage. Her family had done so much for ours, and Maman felt it was about right that I invite Tonks over...as long as we had seperate bedrooms. Our cottage had been magically extended, and best of all, we had got permission to have an Unplottable Charm placed on our house entirely for free. Of course, it didn't have anything to do with the fact that the house owner's son is the boyfriend of the daughter of the secretary of the manager at the Magical Housing Department...but anyway, the Muggles can't find our house now, so they can't knock it down!

After Sunday lunch, my mum seemed to have had enough of us, though. She wanted some time alone...which was a bit unfair, since I was going to be returning to boarding school in two days, and she wouldn't see me until Christmas. She didn't seem to care much. She said the combination of hormonal teenagers (I am not hormonal! I just...all I did was...well, she didn't have to announce it in front of Fred next door when he came over!) and a mad baby (The child is mad. I'm concerned it may be taking after my dad rather than its own) was giving her a migraine. So she ordered Tonks and I to take Cosette (It took ages to choose her name, I had quite a long list) for a walk. Funnily enough, she didn't tell Fred next door to leave.

Tonks thought we should do more than take Cosette for a walk. We should take her for an _adventure. _I had no clue how she was going to do this, but she managed it quite spectacularly. We took her for a tour around the countryside, showing her what a cow looks like and that sort of thing. Tonks and I raced each other down the road, which Cosette appeared to adore as far as a tiny baby can appear to adore things, then we blew dandelion clocks in her face, which she also enjoyed. She's so cute and wonderful. And Cosette is rather lovely, too.

Finally, we got tired of our childish caperings and thought maybe we could lie down in a field and look at clouds. Well, actually, it was just me that wanted to do that. I was starting to feel cold standing in the brook with my trousers rolled up. So we went around looking for fields, which was actually more difficult than it sounds. We did find one that was beautifully comfortable, and we lay down in its golden bed. However, the hormonal impulses we started to feel were interrupted by the roar of a combine harvester, and we had to run away quite sharpish.

In the end, what we did find was a big, golden, open field. The late summer sun shone, and Tonks and I, once again, lay down in the fields of golden beauty. Tonks even made herself look blonde for a while when I started to get confused and thought she had become bald. However, I realised my mistake when the aforementioned golden hair poured over my hands during a...er...snogging session. I felt quite terrible doing such things in front of my sister, but Tonks managed to persuade me that even if she did follow suit and start kissing things, everyone would think it was cute anyway.

We had a blissful afternoon. Tonks insisted that I demonstrated a French kiss, which I did, except I don't think she really knew what a French kiss was, as she made a sound that sounded a bit like "Bluhnuh!" upon finding my tongue in her mouth, and bit it. Hard. It was an accident, of course. However...I'm delighted to say the next time I kissed her I didn't get quite such a bad reception. Being with Tonks in the warm summer sun was everything I could have wanted...although I had to go home eventually because I have to have medicine every four hours. Plus I still hadn't got round to packing...far too busy having fun with Tonks.

**31st August**

**Sirius**

**Well! **Tonks appears to have returned...blonde. It doesn't half look strange...she seems too dark to be blonde. She told me she hates being blonde...however, Moony told me he thinks blonde is quite gorgeous (the look on Wormtail's face!) so that might have something to do with it.

I did ask Tonks what she and Moony got up to, but she didn't tell me much. I can only assume they got up to lots of snogging, because that is really all they ever do. When they're not holding hands, cuddling, or...other sorts of things, that is. Although, the night before Moony went home and Tonks went with him, we had a jolly marshmallow feast and played stupid games like Sardines and Caterpillars, both of which are terribly boring unless you have at least ten people. And anyway, as soon as Tonks and Moony got into the Sardines Cupboard, they closed the door and told me it was full already and I probably shouldn't come in. So I went back to my room and finished the marshmallows.

Andromeda and Ted seem to approve of the Tomoony development. Andromeda was a bit worried about the whole werewolf thing, but she reckons if we can be mates with Moony without getting hurt (which is a lie, because the number of bruises I get after full moons! Bloody hell! Still, it could be worse. Wormtail's wormtail got trodden on by Prongs once and we had to find a story as to how the hell Peter's coccyx got broken in the middle of the night) then Tonks would probably be fine, too. And Ted doesn't particularly care about the werewolf thing, he just doesn't want any grandchildren appearing in the near future. Which is understandable, really. The prospect of pink werewolves is rather frightening.

I actually packed quite early this year. I'm looking forward to seeing Prongs again...since he's Head Boy, we'll be able to get away with murder! Which we almost did last year, except Snivellus didn't exactly get murdered and I still got sent home for a month, which is about the worst punishment Hogwarts could have given. But I don't have to go home ever again, now!

We're getting up early in the morning and going to Kings Cross on the Knight Bus. I love the Knight Bus, but if Tonks and Moony are going to the back, I'm staying at the front. Not because I'm afraid of what they might get up to away from the eyes of the driver, but because Moony gets horribly sick on that bus. Hehehe...I should probably tell Tonks not to change into her robes before we get on the train.

**1st September**

**Tonks**

**8:00 am**

Oh, Merlin. This is the worst day of the entire year...my biological clock has been broken! Broken, I tell you! BROOOKEN!

**8:01 am**

Especially since Sirius sent me a Howler to wake me up. Git.

**8:02 am**

And Mum and Dad thought it was hilarious and have decided to keep it going. I hate them all...

**8:10 am**

But what am I going to WEAR?

**8:45 am**

Well, I _did _choose an outfit, but then Dad got all annoyed and said I was not to wear it in front of my boyfriend until I was seventeen, so I had to change. At least it's not the Joie de Vivre T-shirt, I've had quite enough French-ness for the rest of the year, merci!

**9:30 am**

Remus and I are TRUE LOVE. We are SOULMATES. We were MADE for each other.

**9:31 am**

I know this because he's been sick down my brand new school robes and I managed not to slap him..._we're true love, soulmates, true love, soulmates...must not hit soulmate..._

**9:32 am**

However, Remus told me that Sirius knows he gets sick on the Knight Bus. And since Sirius isn't my soulmate, I am perfectly entitled to slap him.

**9:33 am**

Unfortunately, he is cleverly sat away from me, so I have to wait until we get off. Which is lame, especially since Remus has moved to the section for queasy people (there's quite a few of them) and some oddball with a big nose has moved into his empty seat.

**9:34 am**

He's also got really greasy hair...

**9:35 am**

Oh, why does the weirdo always sit next to me?

**9:36 am**

Why do I get the feeling he's thinking the same thing?

**10:05 am**

We found a compartment to ourselves! Is that not amazing! It was very spacious, lots of leg room...

**10:06 am**

Remus seems very awkward around me for some reason...like he's trying not to be too...er..._amorous _with me. Which is a real shame, because I feel like being amorous with him.

**10:10 am**

So, how have I kept to my resolutions?

**LOSE WEIGHT!- **Bah humbug. Remus thinks I'm gorgeous, so there.

**Get fit-** Er. I'm fitter than I used to be, I guess. Must be from all the exercise I've been getting, wink wink nudge nudge.

**Get a boyfriend- **Yes, I think I've managed that one OK.

**If not a boyfriend, just snog a boy- **Mmm...

**Avoid cousins- **That one didn't work, sadly. In a way, I'm kind of glad it didn't.

**Put CDs back into boxes- **No. I did try!

**Start wearing make up- **No. I've decided that since I'm a Metamorphmagus, make up loses its purpose.

A good year? I think so.

**10:15 am**

Ah, I remember my first day. I was looking for a place to sit and walked in on some horn...amourous seventh years having fun together. I learnt more from that little display than anything my mother had subtly left on my bed in an attempt to educate me. I thought I'd never want to do that with a boy...and I still don't. Really. Just like I promised Mum I didn't want to.

**10:16 am**

And REMUS promised DAD! It's TRUE! Dad has given Remus a list of places he isn't allowed to touch me until I'm seventeen. I asked Remus what they were, but, being the gentlemen he is, all he could do was stutter. ButI do know that most of them begin with B.

**10:17 am**

I can't wait to be seventeen...

**10:18 am**

Please ignore the above. I did not write that. Linny wrote it.

**10:19 am**

HA. Yes, Linny, I KNOW you are reading this! You're just JEALOUS.

**10:20 am**

And you, James. I don't think this will help you understand Evans.

**10:22 am**

Sirius, I'll slap you again!

**10:24 am**

Are you Peter? I KNOW YOU SING IN THE BATH!

**10:26 am**

Afro is a nasty cow and I hate her. She's always nosy and stupid and I don't care that I haven't seen her in two months. (Just kidding, Afro)

**10:28 am**

Dorcas, my sweet, I never thought I'd meet someone more insane than Sirius, but then I never imagined there'd be someone going out with him. Especially deciding to go out with him just now. Do not feed him marshmallows unless you don't mind your boyfriend making pig noises and having what looks like white, sticky dandruff in his hair. I salute you!

Please stop reading my diary now.

**10:30 am**

Remus is incredibly SEXY and INTELLIGENT and WONDERFUL!

Satisfied, love?

**10:32 am**

Thanks, Remus. I love you, too.

* * *

**A/N: It's finished! **I am so happy, I hope you all are too. And thank you to absolutely everyone who entered the Name Competition, especially the person who suggested Cosette. Her middle name, by the way, is Adora. The ABBA song in the last chapter was Chiquitita, with the word Chiquitita replaced with Nymphadora, GreenTea&Honey. 

One last thing...37 of you have this on your favourites, and 47 of you have it on alert. If any of you who don't usually review could review and tell me what you thought, that'd be wonderful.


End file.
